Drink Mayhem
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Earlier)**

"_I want the burning to stop!" A soft wheeze and grasp for air as lungs closed tightly._

"_Eh! Fujiko, Inui, she's dying!"_

"_There is a seventy-six percent chance that she is suffering from an Asthma attack, and a twenty-four percent chance that she just needs a drink."_

"_Give her something to drink, Eiji, go get a teacher!"_

_Inui reached down and pulled the girl up a bit, she looked to be about their age. Helping her into a sitting position, he held up a water bottle to her lips and helped her drink its contents._

"_Saaa…! Inui, that isn't water!"_

_He glanced down, but the bottle was shoved out of his hand as the girl erupted into a new fit of coughs before passing out._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Even Earlier)**

"_Mom, I'm going out for a quick jog, then I'm going back to the others! I'll be back in few weeks though!" Kagome yelled from the front door as she pulled her bag over her shoulders._

"_Alright dear, be careful, and stay safe...you know how I worry." Rai said as she came out from around the corner._

_Kagome smiled, "I will, bye mom!" She left with her bag, running to the well house; she left the bag inside before closing the door and running off and down the shrine steps. She could already feel the slight burn in her throat, which had been happening a lot lately. She knew why though...she had inhaled a lot of Miasma, and her purifying energy wasn't purifying the miasma in her throat. She wasn't sure why either, it just wasn't._

_She was running by the park and towards Seigaku Academy, the school she now attended since her other school had expelled her after missing too much school. In their own words, if she was going to spend every day missing school and staying home, she might as well be homeschooled. Kagome didn't want that though. So her mother enrolled her in Seigaku. The battle against Naraku was over, but she still went down the well occasionally to visit her friends. She wanted to surprise them, since she had told them she probably wouldn't be back for a month or so, so she was going to go a few weeks sooner than they thought._

"_Ah-!" Kagome stopped running and placed her hands to her throat as a sudden excruciating burn came to her throat. She tried to cry out for someone, but she couldn't make any noise in her pain. Her legs were trembling as she finally gave into gravity and gripped the metal fence in front of her, her eyes wide; tears were streaming down her cheeks as she finally fell to her side._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present)**

"How do we explain this?"

"...I'll need to do some research, but I'm about eighty percent sure that this is not normal."

Fuji frowned, "Just eighty? She's shrinking...by the _second_...do your research, but first, empty out that bottle before someone else suffers from the same tragic end!"

"It isn't the drink; I had some just a moment ago, prior to our coming in contact with the girl."

The girl looked up at them, and Fuji crouched down to her eye level, a level which his own eyes could tell was getting lower and lower with every passing moment. "...can you tell me your name?"

"...it's Kagome!" She laughed happily; her eyes sparkled brightly as she got smaller and smaller.

"EHH!? Wh-what happened, Nya!"

Fuji looked helplessly at Eiji, he didn't know what to do, and at this rate, he was starting to think this girl might actually disappear!

"Big brodder!" Kagome ran out of her clothes to Eiji who was looking at the girl in shock. She was no more than a foot and a half tall, how was this happening!?

"We can't possibly explain this to anyone...ah, where is the teacher?"

"They all went home!" Eiji cried out, pulling off his regulars jacket and pulling it over the girls shoulders, zipping it up, he looked down with a pout at the girl who was entirely too small for his much larger jacket. "Moi...Fujiko...what do we do?"

"Brodder, play!"

"Hm, interesting?" Inui pulled his notebook out and started to write something down, "She's not only shrunk, but by the sound of it, she had also reverted back to her toddler years mentally...I don't think we'll be getting any more information out of her, from here on out. On the plus side, she seems to have stopped shrinking..."

Fuji felt a headache forming behind his eyes, "What will we do with her?"

The three looked down at the girl, each of them were clueless to what to do. They couldn't explain how a teenage girl had just shrunken back into a toddler, who would believe that? They were having issues believing it themselves! Neither said anything, they sat down and stared at her, thinking, brainstorming, or trying to. Nothing they came up seemed to help them, and their ideas were only getting worse.

They spent a whole hour just sitting, when a soft yawn broke them from those thoughts, and a little girl crawled into Eiji's lap, laying her head against his chest before falling asleep.

"...Eiji?"

"Ahhh…I got it, but there is no way I can just bring her home...um, can I borrow you Fuji?"

"...sure, what for?"

"I need help sneaking her into my room..."

"Words I never thought I'd hear coming from my cute Neko's lips."

Eiji pouted as he laid a hand on the little girls long black hair, "Words I never thought I'd have to say,"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I hope you guys liked this chapter, tell me what you think, and I'll keep updating my stories, I'm trying to get all the ones sitting on my desktop posted! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji ran up to his house, looking back, he saw Fuji holding the girl in his arms while she slept, she was absolutely adorable like that, and Shuusuke looked almost like a young father, though...too young, clearly, still. _"Hehe, nya~"_ He ran inside and passed by his mom, "I'll be in my room, mom, English test tomorrow!"

"Eh?" His mother frowned, "You hate studying, I normally have to force you to do so."

Eiji turned halfway up the stairs, winking as he stuck his tongue out, "Coach says if I don't pass, I have to sit out during the next game...it's the same for all of the Regulars."

His mom laughed, "Guess that means you better not fall asleep studying."

He smiled, "Can I eat dinner upstairs, Nyan!"

She nodded, watching him jump up happily and cheer before finishing his run up the stairs. He ran to his room, locking his door behind him as he dropped his tennis bag and backpack to the floor. He made his way to his window and quickly opened it, grabbing a sheet from his bed, he tied it to his bed which was by the window, and then tied a couple knots all the way down the sheet before tossing it out the window. He grabbed another sheet and tied it around his shoulders and at his back before climbing out his window. Fuji stood waiting for him, helping Eiji situate the toddler in the sheet, he stayed at the knotted sheet to make sure his acrobatic friend didn't drop the girl before watching the red head disappear into his room with the girl. A few minutes later, he appeared and held out two fingers in a victory sign as he grinned.

Fuji sighed, _"See ya at school tomorrow,"_ He said softly before running off so that he wouldn't be seen by Eiji's family.

Eiji laughed giddily as if he'd just gotten away with the world's biggest heist, pulling the sheet back up and untying the knots. He laid it back on his bed, followed by the one he'd used to carry the girl, then gently, he lifter the girl from his too large bear and placed the girl in his bed, tucking her in gently as he did. He truly hoped she slept the whole night, but he knew better, he'd have to wake her up and keep her up for a while, give her some food and something to drink, somehow get her to the bathroom without his brothers or sisters walking in and seeing her. _'Mmm, this is harder than I thought...'_ He sighed. He unlocked his door, moving his teddy bear onto the bed beside the girl, so that if anyone walked in, they wouldn't see her, just his bear, he left the room and made his way to the storage closet. _'I think mom has some of our old clothes in here...'_

"Eiji dear, I'm going to the grocery store, I'll be back in an hour or two, your brothers are out with some friends, and your sisters decided to go see a new release about twenty or so minutes ago, so they won't be back for a while. Your grandma and grandpa are sleeping, be quiet and let them sleep...as for your father, he has a meeting and won't be back till late. Feed the animals, and watch the house, there is dinner in the fridge, heat it up and take it to your room, don't get distracted, study hard! I'll be back!"

Eiji blinked at the sound of his mom leaving and turned to face the direction her voice had come from. _'...perfect...'_ He started jumping excitedly in one place, "YES!" Eiji turned back happily to the closet and after about twenty minutes of just looking, he found a box with the words _**Children's Clothing**_ scrawled hastily across it. Pulling it out, he put everything else back in the closet neatly before making his way upstairs with the box. He put it down and moved to the bed, "Wake up Kagome, wake up~!" He smiled, almost cheering as she opened her eyes tiredly. "It's time for dinner, and bath, and clothes!" He was doing fun jumps to get her excited, which seemed to work, as, she was quick to crawl from under the blankets and jump too, holding her arms out, he grinned and picked her up. "Brother will make you food first, then you can get a bath, and finally...clean clothes!"

"Food!" She cheered, "Food!"

Eiji laughed, walking down the stairs with her still in his jacket, he looked to seat what they had, sure that she wouldn't want to eat what his mom had made, he moved aside when she peaked around from his leg to see what was in the fridge too. "What food do you like?"

"Egg woll!"

"...Like...omelets?"

She nodded and smiled, "Egg woll!"

Eiji grinned, "I make good Egg rolls!" He pulled the eggs out, getting started on beating them, he pulled out a square skillet and went to work making a simple, egg and cheese omelet, carefully rolling it with his spatula, he smiled when he saw her jumping to see him cook, but she finally gave up and sat on the floor by his feet. He finished up in a few minutes, slicing it into fourths, then putting it in the fridge to cool down.

After a while, he placed the plate of food on the table and watched her messily eat, she wasn't too bad, the food fell off her fork some times as she went to take a bite, and it was cute watching her try to do it all on her own. He helped her a couple times, but otherwise, he sat back and watched. Though he was looking forward to the rest of the things they would do tonight, he was dreading tomorrow.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is ch2 of Drink Mayhem, hope you guys all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was blowing bubbles from her hands as Eiji washed her back, pouring water over her head, he laughed when she shook her head, looking up with her bangs in her eyes, she smiled. He started lathering shampoo in the girls hair, not sure how old she was, he went ahead and assumed she was about three years old. She could talk, not like Fuji or he could, but to the extent that he understood her. He wasn't sure what normal talking was for a three year old, but he guessed it was fine so long as she was speaking Japanese and not gibberish.

"Close your eyes, Koneko!" Oh, and he'd taken to calling her 'kitten' after she'd decided it would be cute to copy him, which, she was right, it was extremely cute. He added the Conditioner to her hair, checking the clock on the wall, he smiled, it had only been an hour since his mother had left, the movie his sisters were out wouldn't be done for another thirty-five or forty minutes, and his brothers stayed out pretty late when they were with their friends. His dad normally didn't come back till eight or nine when he had a meeting and his mom would be out for another hour or so. He was good.

He washed the rest of the conditioner from her hair and grabbed a towel, "Come, Koneko!"

The girl laughed and climbed out and into the towel, jumping up and down as she laughed, splashing in the puddle of water on the floor as she did. Eiji dried off and dressed in his nightclothes before carrying her still wrapped warmly in a fluffy gray towel, upstairs to his room where he placed her down and opened the box in his room. Happy to find kid underwear, he sighed and handed them to Kagome. The girl held them and looked curiously at them, but giggling, she pulled them on, she knew how, he was thankful for that. "Kagome is smart,"

"Smart! Smart!" She cheered, "Big brodder play! Play!" She happily climbed onto his bed and jumped.

Laughing as she did so, he wasn't upset with her antics, she was a lot like himself in that retrospect, since he loved jumping on his bed, and...well, anything else for that matter.

He pulled a light green pajama dress out and smiled gleefully, "Wahoo~" He walked to his bed and told Kagome to hold his hands out before he pulled it over her head and helped her pull her arms through the bubble sleeves that covered only her shoulders. "Now, we can play!" He laughed, it was seven, he had one hour to get the little girl tired and in bed sleeping before his mom came home and the rest of his family did too. "Only a little bit though, we have to go to sleepy soon, Nyan~!"

"Nyan?" She frowned, "Big brodder two!" She held out a hand, looking carefully at her fingers before holding two of them out.

"Two? Um...oh...you mean Fujiko! I'll call him, do you want to talk to big brother two?"

She laughed, nodding as she twirled around in circles on the carpeted floors of his room.

He pulled his cellphone out and opened it to his call logs. Pressing Fuji's name, he touched the green button on his phone and listened as it rang. Handing the phone to Kagome he smiled, "When you hear him, say hi hi!"

She laughed and nodded, sitting on the floor as she played with one of his many stuffed toys.

"_Hello?"_

Kagome giggled, "Hi hi!"

A soft laugh could be heard on the other side, _"Kagome, are you going to bed soon?"_

"Sleepy, sleepy, one, two..." she yawned, "...twree. Big brodder two come play?"

"_I'll see Kagome and Eiji tomorrow, is that okay? We can play tomorrow."_

"Okie, sleepy..." she gave another yawn and put the phone down on the floor before returning to the toy she was playing with.

Eiji picked his phone up and smiled, "Hoi, hoi! She wanted to talk to you,"

"_I guess it's going good, has anyone found out yet?"_

"No, she'll be asleep before anyone gets home, hopefully, she's already getting sleepy. Will you or someone else be able to take her tomorrow?"

"_...we need to think up a lie that might fool our parents, my sister wont by it, I'm sure about that, but she also wont say anything, and if we can't think of anything tomorrow, I know who can watch her."_

"Who, nyan?!" A soft chuckle sounded, sending chills down Eiji's spine, "Never mind...you don't need to tell me." He glanced to his bed and laughed when he saw Kagome sleeping on top of his blankets. "She's asleep," he looked at his alarm clock, "Just in time, it's seven-fifty," he heard the door downstairs open and smiled, "...I'll talk to you tomorrow, someone just got home!"

"_Right, should I come by tomorrow to help you and Kagome escape unseen?"_

"Yeah, tell mom that you're here and waiting outside, and I'll find a way to get her down to you tomorrow. See ya~!"

"_Bye,"_

Eiji ran downstairs and found his oldest sister talking with the younger of his older sisters. "Do either of you have any kid books, or coloring books?"

They shared a look before turning their curious eyes to their little brother.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have asked...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter three, done! Hope you all liked it! I have to have at least 30 reviews for this story, not chapter, story, before I post ch4 which is already done! I have 24 so far, it shouldn't be too difficult, Nyan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke was up and out of his house before it was even five o'clock, he chose an alternate approach to retrieving the girl, than the one Eiji had wanted to take, opening his phone as he walked down the street towards Eiji's house; he dialed Eiji's number and stopped so that no one heard him from inside, if they were even awake. There were no lights on, so he assumed not.

"_...h-hoi...hooi~"_

Shuusuke smiled at the sleepy response to his calling, "Wake up, you can give Kagome to me without accidently dropping her from the window if we do it now, your family should still be sleeping."

"_...ah...ah! Fujiko!"_

Shuusuke smiled, "Shh, you want to wake your family up?"

"_Oh, sorry, I'll be down in a few minutes, wait by the door."_

"Right," he snapped his phone shut before he placed it back in his pocket and walked quietly up to the front steps of the Kikumaru residence. He sat down and smiled, it was nice out, chilly, a little bit, but nice. And the air was fresh and crisp, he didn't normally leave this early, the grass was still wet from the early morning dew, and he could hear crickets and cicadas every which way he turned. He had already thought over what to do with the little girl while they were in classes, each class was nearly an hour long, however, at least one person of the regular's tennis team would be free during each period. For instance, while the others had classes fifth period, it was his and Eiji's homeroom class. So, hopefully, things would work out.

"_Fujiko~"_

Shuusuke looked up and smiled, Kagome was still sleeping in Eiji's arms, a backpack was on his shoulders, but it wasn't his, in fact, he wasn't dressed yet. _"I'll take her to the changing rooms, keep her occupied, take your time getting ready, kay."_

"_Right, right," _Eiji smiled, handing her over and helping Shuusuke with the bag. _"I made her something to eat for snack and lunch, also, a few change of clothes, night cloths, coloring books, crowns, and some small stuffed toys she liked playing with last night."_

Shuusuke laughed softly, _"Eijiko makes a good big brother,"_

Eiji blushed, turning, he ran back inside, but not before turning and waving goodbye to his friend.

Shuusuke left with her in his arms. Looking her over, he was mildly surprised to see her in a blue dress shirt that stopped at her knees and a pair of black stretch pants, instead of shoes, she had soft and warm socks on, and a large puffy coat to keep her warm.

He walked slowly, carefully down the sidewalk. She was light, not overly light that he'd think she was underweight, just light. He was grateful, since it would be about ten or fifteen minutes before he made it to the school. He had his back pack, her backpack, and his tennis bag, all on his shoulders, he was trying to comprehend what was going on through Eiji's head, but understood it to be overprotective big brother syndrome; he knew this because he too suffered from that illness when it came to his little brother.

Shuusuke almost jumped out of his skin when he saw someone standing in front of him. It was too early for students to be up, it was still a little bit too dark to see their face...but he was certain that they were a student. The person turned a bit to face him and Shuusuke knew exactly who it was at that moment. "Atobe, Keigo...what are you doing this far from your grand mansion."

An arrogant chuckle sounded, "Ore-Sama is allowed to be anywhere he pleases. As such, though...it doesn't matter, I couldn't sleep well, I ended up waking up around four, and left to run...I found myself here..." He walked up closer and stared down at the little girl in Shuusuke's hand. "Ore-Sama is confused, you only have one sister, and she's older."

"...Ah...she's...not my sister."

"Do tell," Keigo looked curiously at Shuusuke.

Shaking his head, Shuusuke sighed, "If I could explain who she was, how we met her, and the events of this morning and yesterday with the knowledge that you might actually believe me, I might actually consider telling you. However, I won't waste my time trying to explain what happened, mostly since I too can't really wrap my brain around it." Shuusuke made to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ore-Sama can't understand if you don't explain. You will explain to Ore-Sama, who this child-girl is...and why you are in the direct path for Seishun with her still in your arms."

Shuusuke felt a headache forming as Keigo basically guided him to a bench not too far from them as he waited for Shuusuke to fill him in. _'Why not, what are the chances of him even believing me anyways?'_

For the first time in years, Shuusuke had been wrong about someone, he had been dead wrong, and the chances of Keigo believing his tale of the events prior to this discussion, had been extremely high. However, really, what could be expected, from our King?

Shuusuke frowned, _'His mind is all mighty, and his prowess is great, none can compare to his shining brightness...yeah right...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy, this is chapter four, and I'm on a roll! Most have at least 40 reviews before ch5 comes out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"...so the fair maiden fell victim to your intellectuals concoction...and shrunk to the size of a toddler, her mind as well?"

Shuusuke was surprised, to say the least. He hadn't actually thought the narcissistic, arrogant King of Hyotei would believe him, but he did. He had asked him a couple questions throughout his explanation, even explaining that he had to help Eiji sneak the child into his room without his friends family discovering her.

"Ore-Sama will grace you and your pitiful team with a helping hand, for the young maiden turned infant!"

Shuusuke frowned, "She's three, not one."

"Ah, so she is, a toddler than...he will lend you the keys to his nearby humble abode slash getaway."

"Getaway from what exactly?" Shuusuke asked as the overly exuberant guy in front of him flipped his hair.

"The tiring life of the rich and beautiful,"

There it was, Shuusuke's headache, he was starting to wonder when it would return. _'I think I've started to become accustomed to it,'_ Shuusuke smiled, "Saa~ sounds taxing." He noted the sun being high and decided he'd wasted enough time with the overly fond of himself, Atobe, Keigo. Standing with the girl in his arms, he wondered if he'd be able to get to school before anyone else did that might see him with the girl.

Atobe noticed his uncertainty and pulled out his cellphone, after a couple seconds he spoke, "Bring the Limo around,"

Shuusuke's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the long black stretched limo that was pulling up to the bench that they sat on. "I thought you ran here,"

"I did, do you think I wouldn't have my driver follow so that I wouldn't miss school?"

"I figured you could command your teachers to ignore your absence,"

Atobe smirked, "I can, but would that do me any good?"

Shuusuke watched as Atobe climbed in once his driver opened the door for him, "Hurry up, I will have the limo stop by Seigaku first,"

Shuusuke realized quickly what that meant and placed the little girl in the limo first before sitting beside her with the bags on the floor of the limo. "You really believe everything I said?"

"Atobe has no reason not to believe your words,"

For the first time since Shuusuke had started talking to Keigo, he smiled...a genuine smile. He had never thought too highly of Keigo, from his personality, he naturally assumed he was a showboat, with an abundance of skill with a tennis racquet. He had been proven wrong, and while it was a first for him, he was fine with it. "Thanks, Atobe-San,"

The other nodded and they fell into a pleasant silence.

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka was in the changing rooms getting dressed when Shuusuke entered with the little girl, thankfully still sleeping.

"Fuji..."

"Ah...Tezuka...gomen,"

Tezuka eyed the girl as he pulled on his tennis shirt before pulling his uniform tennis jacket on. He looked pointedly at the girl, his eyes turning to Shuusuke as he waited for an explanation.

"Honestly, I'm somewhat tired of explaining this situation, wait for Eiji or...better yet, Inui. He has a better idea of what transpired yesterday, I had to explain this once already, and it's confusing enough to think about, saying it out loud starts to hurt my head. The fact that I find all of this to be completely implausible doesn't help either."

He laid the girl down and shrugged the bags off his shoulders with a relieved sigh.

"Who is she?"

"Kagome, she's three...and she'll be staying here today. You'll hear more once all of the regulars are gathered together."

"I expect a full explanation; I don't care about who gives it." He left with that said, and Shuusuke just sighed.

Shaking the little girl awake, he smiled when she blinked tiredly and stretched, yawning cutely in the puffy jacket. "Big brodder two..."

"Brother," he said, correcting her wording.

"Brodder,"

"Bro~"

"...bro..."

"...th~"

"...t-t..."

He smiled, "...er. Brother."

"...brot-ter..."

Shuusuke couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips, picking the girl up he smiled, "Close enough,"

"Brotter!"

"You hungry? Eiji-nii has a snack for you,"

"...who?"

Smiling, he placed her down, "Big Brother, with red hair..."

She laughed, jumping at the thought of the boy who had played with her yesterday. "Fun! Fun!"

Shuusuke nodded, "His name is Eiji, can you say Eiji?"

"Eegee!"

"Ay~"

"...a-gin?"

He nodded, "That's how you learn, say, Eiji, pronounce it Ay~Jee,"

"...Ay...Ei...Jee...Ji?"

He nodded, "Eiji-nii."

"Eiji-nii!"

He pulled her bag over and opened it to find more than lunch and a snack, Eiji had gone all out making her food. "He's a good brother, huh?"

She laughed and nodded as she held his hand and looked inside the bag, happily grabbing hold of the stuffed kitty she'd been playing with yesterday. "Kitty!"

He smiled, pulling out one of the containers, he smiled, "Want some?"

She looked inside the container and a big smile crossed her face, "Egg woll!"

"R~"

She frowned and turned away, grabbing the container from him as she did, she went to running off around the corner away from Shuusuke who chose to go ahead and change, pushing her bag beneath the bench before he did. He was quick to dress before he went in search of the three year old angel that he found himself already becoming absorbed in. "Kagome, let's go outside." He wasn't surprised to see her run around the corner with a piece of the egg roll in her mouth as she chewed on it, the bento box still clutched in her hands, he smiled and walked to the door, opening it for her to run out as he grabbed his tennis bag and made his way to the tennis courts with her close behind. "Can you sit here on the bench, Kagome?"

She nodded and he held the bento box for her while she climbed onto the bench. "Here, I'm going to go do some warm ups, be good, okay?"

She nodded and he gave her a gentle pat on the head.

He immediately went to running laps around the courts and his mind left the girl as he tried to think up options for taking care of the girl. He never noticed the approaching figure coming up to the girl.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Her is chapter five, please try for fifty total reviews this time! Once this story has fifty, I'll post ch6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka had been watching the two for a while, when Shuusuke left to start running, he had turned his eyes to Kagome. Kagome was playing with her food, it was an obvious testament as golden brown eyes watched her from where he stood, and finally deciding to rectify the mess she was making, he walked up and handed her a plastic fork from the supply cabinet. He and Shuusuke were the only ones here so far, so it didn't bother him to help out much, but he was truly curious of what the girl was doing there.

"Eat cleanly,"

She looked up at him and frowned, "Want?" She held a slice of the egg roll out and he pushed his glasses up and shook his head,

"No thank you." He turned back to watching Shuusuke, who was lost in his own thoughts.

"Thank?"

Tezuka looked at her as she started to eat with the fork he'd gotten for her. He gave a small nod, but other than that, he said nothing. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, he was looking straight ahead with the girl sitting cross-legged on the bench beside him, neither talked, the only sounds coming from the little girl when she would open her mouth for a bite and make the _ahh_ sound. By her side was a little stuffed kitten that too silently stared ahead...silence.

This was how the rest of the Tennis club found them; a silent trio consisting of a stoic Tezuka, eating Kagome, and stuffed kitten.

Eiji was the first to break through the gathered crowd too confused to walk onto the court, and jump the little girl sitting on the bench. "KAGOME-CHAN! Big Brother is here!"

She continued eating and smiled, "Ayji-Nii!"

"...WAH! SUGOI! KAWAII! ASHITERU, KAGOME-CHAN!" She laughed as he snuggled against her. He looked into the bento and grinned, "Nothing is left, huh?"

She looked down and frowned, "Gone?"

"Ah...gone...sad, Nyan~! Want a juice, Kagome?"

She smiled, nodding her head as he picked her up and handed the empty bento box to Tezuka before walking off to clean the little girls face and get her a juice.

**-x-x-x-**

Ryoma was walking as rushed as ever, hands in his pocket as he yawned and walked past Eiji and a little girl by the water fountain, the usual day, boring and recurring, like always...like...always? He stopped and turned curious eyes to the duo, "K-Kikumaru-Senpai?"

Eiji turned with sparkles brightly glistening in his eyes as the little girl by his side splash him, causing him to bring his arms up in an attempt to block the cold droplets of water, laughing as she did. He placed his hands in the water and made to splash her when she took off in a run towards Ryoma who stood stalk still as the two basically played splash-attack around him.

"Ohayo, Ochibi!" Eiji laughed happily as he caught the girl around the waist.

"...O-Ohayo...Senpai..."

"Nai, wanna drink? Kagome-Chan and me are going to go get juice! AHH! Kagome-Chan!"

The girl looked up with wide eyes, her hands waving in excitement at Eiji's sudden cry of her name.

"Would you like Big Brother Ryoma to pick you out a juice? He spends so much time with the juice machine, he knows it better than ALL YOUR BIG BROTHERS!"

She laughed, "Brotter Ryo-ah..." she frowned, "How?"

Ryoma looked confused, before realizing she couldn't say his name. He crouched down before her as he looked the girl in the eyes while she held Eiji's hand. "Ryo...ma."

"Ryo...ma!"

"Ah..." he nodded.

"RYOMA! RYOMA! RYOMA!" She cheered and twirled, her hair bouncing with her jumps, and swaying with her turns. "Ryoma-nii! Juice?!"

He couldn't help agreeing, it seemed inevitable, her big blue eyes looked at him and he swore they were shining. Holding his hand out, he guided her off towards the Juice Machine for a drink. Stopping at the machine, he helped her up to look at the choices and asked what she wanted.

She looked curiously at each picture, she couldn't read them, but the pictures were pretty and she liked the colors! "That!"

Ryoma smirked, placing her down gently on the ground, a sudden thought occurred to him as he realized he would be paying for the drink instead of Eiji. Sighing, he put the money into the machine and pressed the button, pulling out a grape Ponta, he opened it and held it out to the little girl.

She walked with him back to the court as she held the cold beverage with both hands, drinking as he watched her to make sure she didn't fall while drinking the juice. She seemed to stop every time she took a drink, then continue walking, which he thought was actually kind of cute, not that he would actually say that.

He wasn't shocked when he ran into his cheerleaders, they of course would argue that name, but really, what else would you call them.

"AH! Ryoma-Kun! You have a daughter?!"

"Horio-Kun, that's probably his little sister!" Tomoka said, hitting Horio hard on the head.

Sakuno blushed as she looked at the girl who had run to hide behind Ryoma at the sudden loud yelling.

"_Loud..."_ Kagome whispered from behind Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded, making his way past the group.

"Ah, Ryoma-Kun, you never answered, she's your sister, right?"

"...Iie..."

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke noticed the large group of people crowding the entrance to the courts and frowned, pushing his way in, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Tezuka, but not Kagome. "...Eiji is going to kill me."

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter 6, I want a total of 60 reviews for the next chapter to be posted!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke couldn't stop the sigh of relief that passed his lips when Eiji told him Ryoma had Kagome, he had been going crazy with the horrors of what might have happened to the fifteen turned three year old girl. "Ah! Echizen! ...where..." Shuusuke's eyes opened as they darted around the youngest Regular of the tennis team.

Eiji turned curiously to see what was wrong and his jaw dropped, "OCHIBI-CHAN!"

"Nani?"

"W-where is Kagome-Chan!?"

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose as he realized a three year old had just successfully cancelled morning tennis practice for the regulars. "Twenty-five laps, everyone! Except...the regulars,"

The tennis members that weren't apart of the Regulars team grumbled and whined.

"Fifty!"

That had everyone running; no one said anything again after he doubled the amount of laps. "We will split up and find the girl, if you find her, bring her back to the court, we'll meet back in thirty minutes, someone should find her by then."

"**HAI!"**

Ryoma, Eiji, Shuusuke and Tezuka left in different directions to find the girl, hoping to find her before a teacher did, or worse...a stranger with not-so-good intentions.

**-x-x-x-**

"...pink!" Black hair could be seen in the flower patch behind a bush near the water fountain that was empty of any living being at the moment, but one. "Blue!" A little hand grabbed at a flower stem before pulling. "Pink! Big brotter smile! Smile!"

"_Fshhh~"_

"...ah...ssss~!" The small girl left her adventure with the flowers and left in search of the curious sound she'd heard. "Sss, sss, sss~"

"_Fshhhh~"_

The girl laughed, it wasn't too far off, she knew she had to be close as she followed the moving sound, "Fsssss~" She did her mock attempt at the sound, smiling as she hopped forward, following it until she lost the sound. "Ah...gone, bai-bai..." She looked around curiously, picking up a rock as she checked beneath it, "No, fsss~?"

Walking towards the big building next to her, she peeked inside before scrambling away from all the talking, _"Loud..."_ She whispered to no one.

"_Fshhh~"_

"Oooh! Fssss~!"

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji heaved helplessly as he ran around to the back of the school, he didn't think she'd be this far out, but honestly, he was scared that she would be far gone if he checked the closest places to where they had been. He was a kid once too, and he knew how easily distracted one person could get!

"Kagome-Chan!"

"_Fsss~"_

'_Eh? Kaidou?'_ Eiji shook his head before running off, _'I don't have time to deal with our resident viper, Kagome...where are you!?'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kaidou walk out of the school without his backpack, having left it in his first period class, he made his way to the tennis courts, _"Fshhh~"_

"_Fssss~"_

Kaidou stopped abruptly and turned around, he didn't see anyone there, but he felt insulted by the mockery of whoever thought they were being funny. _"Fshhhh~"_

"_Fssss~"_

Walking towards the sound, he turned a corner and looked curiously around, _"Fshhhh~"_

"_Fssss~"_

He heard it clearly this time, taking off in a run, he found the source of mockery and found himself stopping in his tracks at the threat.

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke ran back after thirty minutes of searching, running up to the tennis courts where he saw Takashi, Oishi, Momoshiro and Inui standing and talking to one another. "Ha..." Shuusuke tried to calm his breathing while the other four regulars looked on curiously at him, "Have you four, seen a little girl?"

Inui shook his head, he knew of what girl Shuusuke was speaking of, and hadn't seen her since he arrived a little while ago.

The other three, on the other hand, had no idea what Shuusuke was talking about.

"Fujiko~! Did you find her, nyan?!"

Shuusuke turned and shook his head, "I wonder if Echizen or Tezuka had any luck."

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka walked around towards the fountains and found Ryoma checking behind the bushes before walking to the juice machine. "Echizen, lets return to the tennis courts, Eiji and Fuji must have found her by now if we haven't."

"Uh...ah..." He didn't look at Tezuka, but as he turned, the third year saw the wet spot on the dirt from where a tear had fallen.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji watched the two as they returned without the little girl and couldn't stop his eyes from watering, or the sinking and sick feeling that he was getting in his stomach. "N-nani? You both didn't find her either?"

"There is a seventy-six percent chance a student found her and took her to a teacher...a thirty-four percent chance that a stranger took her." Inui said as he looked up from behind his reflective glasses from over his book.

Eiji shook his head negatively, "Iie! Iie~! I don't like those numbers, nyan!" tears started falling from Eiji's eyes as he yelled out, Shuusuke wrapped his arms around his friends shoulder and tried to calm him down.

Ryoma on the other hand was silent; he did this, he had lost her. His fists were clenched tightly by his side as he tried to keep his own tears at bay, but failed immeasurably so. He had never noticed she had stopped following him...he wasn't used to kids that little following him...he didn't mean to lose her!

"_Fshhh~"_

The group of regulars turned to the last of the team and their eyes widened and mouths fell open at the sight in front of them.

Ryoma looked completely taken aback by the image, and could only manage saying one thing. "...ah..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter seven! Review guys, and I will produce fast updates! Geeze...I've updated like...five chapters just today for this story. Review~ must have 80 before ch8 is posted! I say this because...well, I need to write ch8, lol. Ch7 wasn't written actually, I had to write it when in thirty minutes; you guys met your quota, lol. Drink Mayhem chapters tend to take about thirty or forty minutes to write a 1000 word chapter, so...yeah, review, I'll write and update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kaidou glanced away from his teammates with a faint blush on his cheeks as the little girl in his arms tucked her head into his shoulders as she mimicked him once more.

"_Fsss~"_

"..." Eiji walked around Kaidou and turned to look at Kagome from behind Kaidou, he smiled happily at the little girl who was peaking over the snakes-like friends shoulder

"We have an hour left of morning practice, regulars, twenty laps,"

"..." Shuusuke frowned, "What about Kagome?"

Tezuka gave him a look and the regulars understood what it meant immediately. No arguments!

Kaidou wasn't sure exactly what to do with his earlier findings and looked awkwardly at his couch who stared the girl down.

"I've already run twenty laps, I'll take care of her," Shuusuke said, ignoring the look Tezuka was giving him. "Kagome-Chan, say bye-bye to Kaidou-nii."

"...mm," she shook her head and tightened her hold around Kaidou's neck. "Not go, stay with Kai-nii!"

Shuusuke smiled, "Why don't we play tennis too then?"

"Play?" She looked back at Shuusuke who nodded and held his arms out to her. She looked thoughtfully at Shuusuke and then back to Kaidou, back to Shuusuke and again to Kaidou before she closed her eyes and started crying. "BOTH! BOTH!"

Eiji laughed, "She doesn't like being forced to choose things," Eiji walked closer to Kaidou and took the girl from his arms before placing her on his shoulders. "Nai, Kagome-Chan, Shuusuke-nii is going to play tennis with you, while Kai-nii and Eiji-nii go do what Tezuka-nii told us to do! Kay?"

"...kay?" she stopped crying as she looked down at Eiji who was looking up at her. "Play, kay?"

He nodded, "Come get her Shuusuke-nii!" He pulled her off his shoulders and playfully held her in the air as Shuusuke came and plucked her from his hold.

"Let's leave the others to their training. You and I can play over here," he grabbed his bag and a couple tennis balls before walking with Kagome to the outside of the fence.

Tezuka glared at the rest of the regulars and they quickly took off in a fast run.

**-x-x-x-**

Oishi, who had been completely lost, turned to Tezuka as the others ran off. "Tezuka, who is the girl?"

"...I believe I asked you to run, we will talk after practice ends after school."

"Right...I understand."

Oishi ran to catch up to the others, leaving Tezuka to watch Shuusuke play with Kagome. A small smile forming on his lips was quick to disappear. But his eyes didn't leave her as she hit the tennis ball tossed at her with Shuusuke's racquet. Shuusuke was really good with kids, he had a little brother, and had grown up taking care of him, and watching out for him, so he was naturally protective over her. He took being a big brother seriously, but Tezuka...he was a single child, he wasn't used to kids that small. Being silly and playful wasn't how he was raised, so he didn't understand their antics with the little girl...but, he knew that seeing her missing had taken its toll on him too. He knew how to conceal his fears, but he had definitely been scared of what might have happened to her, and relieved when Kaidou had come up to them with her.

No, he wasn't a big brother, but he was sure...he could learn to be one.

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke smiled as she returned the ball to his hand with a fierce look on her face, it was funny, because she was dressed in a cute dress and still wearing soft socks, with a too big racquet, and such a fierce and determined look on her face. He couldn't stop himself from laughing as she cheered at hitting the ball into his hand. It was an accomplishment to be proud of though. No, she wasn't doing twist serves or pulling off power shots, but she seemed to have some kind of hidden talent with accuracy.

"Kagome-Chan is very good,"

She laughed happily, "A-gin!"

He kept himself from correcting her as she put too much emphasis on the A at the beginning of the word again. He tossed the ball again and watched her tilt the racquet to accommodate for how low he tossed the ball this time. He watched somewhat surprised as it hit and bounced back into his hand. _'...hm...'_ He tossed it further away from her and was shocked when she quickly retrieved it with the heavy and large racquet, once more, hitting it back into his hand. _'Her reflexes...are...astounding...'_ Shuusuke smiled, "Wait here one second Kagome-Chan, I think Tezuka-nii wants to play too." He quickly left to Tezuka who was watching the training, pulling him aside so not to be overheard, he handed the tennis ball to Tezuka and pushed him along towards Kagome who looked at them curiously. She watched as Shuusuke ran to catch up with the others practicing singles, and watched Tezuka walk up to her.

"Tezu-ni...?" She looked curiously at him.

Pushing his glasses up a bit, he looked at her, "Let's get ready to play, tell me when," he said this, but his voice didn't say he wanted to play, it said he was ready to examine her play style...if you could call it that during ones toddler years.

Kagome got that same fierce and determined look in her eyes as she made herself look scary.

He looked her over and frowned, there was no logic to her stance, her grip was horrible, her knees were barely bent and the racquet was too big to be useful to her. Sighing, he aimed the ball at her racket to help her out; he was unsure of what it was that Shuusuke was so excited about...that is, until she knocked the ball back into his hands.

He tried tossing it to the left a little and she moved naturally to intercept the neon green ball. She did little cheers each time the ball landed back in his hands. It was like she was aiming for that particular goal, return it to where it started...in fact, he was sure of it. _'...I'll have her practice too...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter...ah, what am I on? Eight? Anyways, at I would like 95 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter, I'm going to go write ch9 now! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo walked through the Halls of Hyotei Academy, between classes, the day starting to become dull in its progress, the King had decided to end classes early and leave school, and from how his regulars were following him, he could only assume that meant that they were coming along too. Not that they knew where he was going, but he guessed they would figure it out soon enough.

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke and Eiji exchanged looks before they both looked to the clock above the teachers head, sharing a sigh as they realized they still had forty-five minutes to go before they could see Kagome again.

This wasn't they had intended on. Tezuka had placed her to sleep in the changing room and had made sure that the tennis players understood to leave her be, in fact, he'd basically told them that the only reason they should mess with her, was if she was lost they needed to return her to the changing room or bring her to a regular member.

"_Nai...Fujiko..."_

"_Hai?"_

"_I'm worried for Kagome-Chan." _Eiji looked sadly at the notes he was taking.

Shuusuke nodded, _"Hai, me too."_

**-x-x-x-**

Oishi, Inui and Takashi all looked to Tezuka who was reading from the book without any care for anything but his school work.

Oishi was starting to get fidgety, he hadn't really seen the girl much, but he was, as his friends called him, a mother hen. He wanted to go and check on her, _'Maybe I could take a bathroom break an-'_

Almost as if knowing what he was thinking, Tezuka gave him a glance and Oishi quickly turned his attention back down to the book on his desk with a small, mental sigh.

"_Isn't it weird, keeping a little girl locked up in the changing rooms?"_

Oishi frowned at Takashi's words, _"I wish it was locked up, at least then I'd know that she wouldn't be able to wander and get lost...she's sleeping, but the door isn't locked."_

Taka nodded, _"Oh..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Ryoma looked out the window and down towards the tennis courts, he did it a lot, making sure the little girl didn't sneak off or start wandering like earlier. He knew that Shuusuke and Tezuka had worn her out playing tennis with her, not to mention her roundabout adventure that morning, she was exhausted by the time practice had ended that morning.

Sighing, he stared at the changing rooms, never noticing the teacher walking up to his desk until a book bopped him not too softly on the head. He looked up in surprise and stared at the teacher.

"Board, answer the question, Echizen."

Grumbling, he made his way up to the board. _'I should have skipped.'_

**-x-x-x-**

"Oi, Atobe-Sama, why are we here?"

"I made a promise, Ore-Sama does not break promises. Follow!" He said, walking past the gates of the academy in front of him, he made his way to the back of the school and headed straight to the changing rooms. "We will await their return." He said, throwing open the door and stopping dead in his tracks at what was lying on the bench inside.

Mukahi used his King to see inside as he jumped and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, peeking inside as he did. "...hey, is that a kid?"

Keigo said nothing, walking in despite Mukahi's weight.

"...The Seigaku regulars aren't into Lolita type things...are they?" Shishido questioned as he walked over and poked the girls are to make sure she was still breathing.

"She is Kagome, the young princess of Seigaku Academy; treat her with respect, as her big brother, your king, allows her to continue sleeping in his presence."

The group of boys stared at Keigo, unsure if he was being serious about that, or just kidding. When he didn't say anything contradicting the statement, they were left believing it for all that it was; their kings' word.

It was about thirty minutes later when the little girl started to stir.

"Ah, Atobe-Sama, she's waking up!" Mukahi who had been hitting a tennis ball back and forth to Oshitari, trying to keep it in the air without touching the floor, caught the ball and pointed at a sleepy three year old girl yawning and trying to reach the floor and stand without falling. Mukahi moved over to her and held out his hand with a smile, "Kagome-Chan, ohayo~"

She looked up sleepily and gave a smile with half lidded eyes, "Hi, hi~" she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his legs causing him to look down in surprise when she sat down and fell back to sleep leaning against his legs with her arms still holding onto him.

"...nani?"

**-x-x-x-**

Kaidou was the first to get out of class, having watched the clock till the last second, he stood and left the room with the teacher yelling at him just to be blocked out by the bell. He met up with Ryoma but both were passed by Eiji who was dragging Shuusuke behind him towards the tennis courts. The other third year regulars, and Momo, were still packing their things before heading towards the changing rooms for the tennis regulars and club members.

When Eiji made it their, he quickly through open the door and yelled, "Kagome-Ch...an...? E-eh~!?"

Shuusuke looked inside and smiled, "Saa~"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This is chapter nine, I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this! 110 total Reviews will get you lucky number 10! GOOD LUCK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Before their eyes was Gakuto playing with the little girl they had become almost completely obsessed with, now, it wouldn't be so strange to see someone playing with the girl, if it was anyone but the Hyotei regulars. That seemed to have successfully silenced them...as they couldn't really gather up the right words to say.

"High! High!"

"Hai, hai!" Gakuto placed his sock covered feet on her stomach and held her hands before rolling onto his back and lifting her into the air with his feet.

"Fly~! Yay, fly~!" She laughed, waving her hands once he let go of her hands.

"Ready Kagome?"

"Up! Up!"

He laughed, pushing his feet up and tossing her with his feet into the air where a surprisingly wide awake Jirou caught her bridal style in his arms.

"Yay! Play more, play more!" She excitedly held out her arms to Gakuto who was up before she'd fallen into Jirou's arms.

Gakuto picked her up, smiling at her as she hugged him; the Hyotei regulars looked to the Seigaku regulars standing at the door.

Keigo raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers, conveying silence throughout the room.

Kagome covered her mouth with both hands and looked at his fingers.

"You even trained Kagome-Chan to listen to that little trick!?" Eiji frowned.

Kagome giggled cutely in Gakuto's arms, _"Shhh...Snap, snap, snap...shhh~"_

Gakuto snuggled the girl with a quiet laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ore-Sama has come with a gift for the fair shrunken maiden."

Tezuka, Oishi, Momo, Ryoma, Kaidou and Takashi all looked at Keigo, unsure of what it was that he was talking about.

Shuusuke sighed, "I guess now is a good time to explain things in detail,"

"That would be a good idea." Tezuka nodded.

Eiji walked in and grabbed Kagome out of Gakuto's hands, sticking his tongue out at his rival in acrobatics.

"Ayji-nii~!"

Eiji laughed and ran off with Gakuto chasing after him, leaving the rest to hear out the story being provided by Shuusuke and Inui, the two who had initially been present during the previous day's happenings.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome chased after both red heads, both of which would flip just out of reach when she got close enough to touch them, she wouldn't get discouraged though, simply laugh and try again.

"Ball," Kagome cried out suddenly. "Play ball!"

Gakuto looked curiously, "Does she mean tennis?"

"Hai, she was playing with Tezuka and Fujiko earlier, according to them, she's really good."

"She's three..."

"She was fifteen..." Eiji shrugged, picking Kagome up as he made his way to the court.

Gakuto nodded, "Yeah, I thought Atobe-Sama was making it up when he told us that! Is she really a shrunken fifteen year old?"

Eiji sighed, "Yeah, but I didn't really see it happen. I saw her before she was three, and she had to stay with me last night because...well, what were we supposed to do?" Eiji asked as he sat Kagome down on the court and grabbed a tennis ball. "Take her to the police, 'Sorry officer, we turned her into a three year old, her first name is Kagome, that's all we know, good luck finding her family' no one would buy that, nyan!"

"Snap..." Kagome said, throwing her hand into the air.

The two stared at her quietly, causing her to laugh and do a little victory dance in a circle.

"Did I miss something, nyan?"

Gakuto laughed, "She made us stop talking by 'snapping', she was trying to do what Atobe-Sama did."

Eiji frowned, "Don't go turning her into some kind of accessory for that egocentric Atobe!"

Gakuto shook his head, "I don't plan on it, actually, he's rather protective of her. She woke up twice while we were waiting on you guys, Atobe-Sama brought something for you guys to help out with Kagome."

"How did he know about her?"

"...I think he mentioned something about Fuji-San explaining to him what had happened."

"BALL!" Kagome yelled, tired of listening to the red heads talk and ignore her.

Eiji jumped and laughed, "Ah...gomen, gomen, Kagome-Chan..."

"Here," Gakuto smiled, handing her a racquet lying against the fence, "It won't be too heavy I hope," he watched her hold it with both hands and get into her 'warrior stance' before he broke into a large grin and started laughing. "She's holding it all wrong!" He laughed out.

Eiji nodded with a smile, "Yeah, but watch," he walked around to the other side of the net, he knew he was taking a bigger chance with her then Shuusuke and Tezuka had, being, the net was between him and Kagome, and they were further apart, but he was truly hoping that she'd be able to show off to the red headed Hyotei Tennis Acrobat. "Here you go, Kagome-Chan!" He tossed the ball and watched it eagerly, and with slightly widening eyes, he and Gakuto both watched her crouch down and step forward to reach the ball, tilting her racquet, she hit it back over the net and the boys watched as it fell right back into Eiji's hand. "S-SUGOI! KAGOME-CHAN, SUGOI, NAI!"

Kagome did a little foot tapping dance in her excitement as she got back in her stance.

Gakuto moved to Eiji's side of the net and grabbed the ball, "I'm going to throw it further away from her, think she'll receive it?"

Eiji frowned, biting his lip, he didn't want to be a bully to her, but like Gakuto, he wanted to know just how good she was, and just how far she could go with a little nudge. Rather than answering, Eiji stepped back, crossed his arms behind his head, and gave Gakuto the lead.

"Alright Chibi...let's see you hit this!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Okay, so...first, to my dear reader, **_**youshouldn'tneedtoknow**_**, thank you for your review, I did already finish the chapter, but your idea was really cute, however, at three years old, Kagome probably didn't know how to braid. Lol, thank you though. On another note...170 reviews will get you another chapter. This gives me time to update On My Orders and Prodigal Klutz while still not falling behind with this story. 170 = ch11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Gakuto and Eiji stared at Kagome in utter surprise and amazement, the ball still rolling on the court was left untouched as they stared at Kagome who was crying.

"Wh-what is she crying for?"

"Gome missed!" She cried, running past the two and towards the changing room, she banged on the door, too little to open it, she cried sadly when it opened and Shuusuke caught her in his arms.

"Kagome-Chan?! What's wrong?"

"Gome missed, Gome missed!"

Eiji and Gakuto both ran up to see Shuusuke with both eyes open and glaring at the two of them. Both raised their hands defensively, **"We did nothing!"**

"Why is she crying?" Tezuka questioned, an accusatory tone lacing his question as he looked both boys over.

Eiji shook his head, "Kagome-Chan missed Gakuto-San's hand, she...well, strictly speaking, she's leading, fifteen to love, but she was aiming for Gakuto-San's hand, and missed it, she surprised us though, neither of us could reach it, and it hit just an inch from the baseline, nyan~!"

The group stared at the little girl still crying before they finally started laughing at the irony of a three year old scoring a point off of two regulars with acrobatic play styles.

"I hope I'm not interrupting,"

Silence fell over the team, and Kagome looked up to see an older woman staring with narrowed eyes at the crowed of boys in the changing room doing everything but changing.

Coach Ryuuzaki stood waiting for an answer, not extremely pleased with why none of the regulars were practicing, and instead they were all crowding in a circle outside the changing rooms playing with some kid. Albeit, she was cute, but still, she was hindering their practice, and was in no way supposed to be there.

Coach Ryuuzaki crossed her arms over her chest with a frown, "Someone had better explain this immediately."

Eiji looked between the Coach and to Kagome, "Ah, Kagome-chan is-"

"Ore-Sama's daughter; raised to think of me as her brother due to my young age, such a sinful thing..."

"_...idiot..."_ Ryoma muttered.

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned to the coach, after having received the full rundown on Kagome and how Shuusuke, Eiji and Inui had come across her and..._accidently_...turned her into a three year old, he had done some thinking and realized that no one had put out an amber alert since her disappearance that they or the Hyotei regulars had heard of. This meant no one was looking for her, which meant one of three things, she lived on her own, was an orphan, or her parents didn't care...he hoped it wasn't the last.

However, they all agreed that they needed a story, and he now had to make one up. "Kagome-Chan is the youngest daughter of a family friend of the Kikumaru family, if I remember correctly. Her family went overseas for a couple weeks and they left her with Eiji's family since she doesn't like flying and is scared easily by heights. Since no other family was here, they took her in for the next few weeks, but sadly, his whole family is busy during the day, so he decided to take care of her while at school, but he was worried with how the school would react, so we've been watching over her here, while she slept during our classes."

Coach Ryuuzaki stared blankly at the team captain of Seigaku's tennis team and shook her head as she closed her eyes, "Is that true Kikumaru-San?"

"Hai, Hai! Kagome-Chan, come, come!"

Kagome ran to him, "Ayji-nii..." she said softly, wrapping her arms around him as he lifted her into his arms, "Food...?"

"Huh?"

Coach Ryuuzaki sighed, "Did your _family_ make her something to eat?"

Eiji grinned; he was already well prepared to take care of Kagome today, so if his Coach thought that he'd slip up with something as stupid as, not making her lunch, she had another thing coming! "Fujiko, grab the lunch bento from the bag Kaa-San made for her."

"Hai~"

Hyotei's tennis team watched as the Seigaku Tensai pulled out a lunch bento and handed it over, "Kagome-Chan is also getting really good at tennis." Shuusuke said gently.

Sighing, their Coach through her hands up in the air. "Everyone needs to be out on the courts in ten minutes, I'll take Kagome-_Chan_ with me while you all get dressed."

"No, no, no..." Kagome shook her head, "Stwanger, danger...no, no, no..." she continued to shake her hand as she moved with her new bento lunch to Gakuto who was laughing hysterically at her unprecedented choice of who was a stranger and who wasn't, she seemed to be selective in that aspect.

"Kagome-Chan, come on, I'll take care of you!" He picked her up and walked past the Seigaku Coach who looked as if she'd been slapped.

"G-gomen nasai, Ryuuzaki-Sensei..." Eiji blushed, bowing apologetically for his newfound _responsibility_. _'How did she become mine to care for?!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter eleven, I hope you all enjoy. A few things before I give you your initial goal.**

**If you are one of those who make up anonymous names to review over and over for the same chapter, I can tell by reading the reviews, don't do that, lol. It's silly.**

**I don't plan to change the story thus, most ideas, even if they are cute, won't take place in this story.**

**If you ask a question and you are anonymous...I can't respond to it, now can I?**

**This story will probably have around 50 chapters. She will turn back into a teen...look forward to a long story, as a lot of my attention will go to this. I'm going to update one story at a time from now on.**

**Me: Back to my authors note, the next chapter will be posted once the reviews hit 200 reviews. I love you all, please enjoy the chapter.**

**200 R's = CH12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke fingered the key curiously; looking at the map to the location he gave a small sigh. "So how does this work?"

Gakuto was holding Kagome with Eiji sitting beside him; somehow, during their play session with Kagome, they had actually become pretty close...for the time being, at least. "What do you mean?"

Keigo smiled charmingly, "In small groups, we will...'spend the night' at a friend's house. Groups of three should be sufficient; also, we should think up a routine for school hours...or perhaps hire a nanny. I've many maids at hand for the job,"

Tezuka nodded, "She can be brought by during practice, to either the Hyotei tennis courts or Seigaku tennis courts, depending on who is watching her, so the maid needs to be someone you trust, preferably with a background check..."

"Nai, Tezuka is becoming a protective nii-san, right Fujiko?"

"Hah...so it seems."

Tezuka looked between the two friends and sighed, he knew he was being protective, but the idea of leaving the adorable three year old, with anyone he didn't know, was somewhat unnerving.

"Done, none can work for Ore-Sama without going through a background check anyways. On that note, they've all been by Ore-Sama's side since his early years of childhood; since Ore-Sama lived in England even, Ore-Sama wouldn't have it any other way."

A roundhouse of sweat drops appeared at his excessive use of the name 'ore-sama'.

"Ore, ore, ore~" Kagome sang sleepily as she curled up in Gakuto's lap.

Eiji laid down with his legs bent and feet crossed as he ran his hand through Kagome's hair, it was extremely long and wavy, having not shrunken with her size.

"I'll do it tonight," Gakuto smiled. "My parents are out for the week, so I'm good to stay!"

"...I'll spend the night, tell them I'm staying with Oishi for a study night with the guys." Eiji grinned.

Shuusuke smiled, "Then I'll join them as well for tonight, I'll call now and let my family know, Eijiko, perhaps you too should consider calling your mom."

"Hai, Hai!"

It was decided, a story had been made, and groups of three chosen, but how long could they keep this farce up?

**-x-x-x-**

Gakuto grinned as Kagome slept in Shuusuke's arms; the three of them, Eiji, himself and Shuusuke, were all in a stretch limo, being taken to the _getaway house_ that Atobe said they could use. Everyone's parents had been fine with them staying the night at _their friends_, with the exception of Gakuto who hadn't had to tell his parents, what with them being out of town and all, there really wasn't any need.

"She's really attached to Fuji-San, and Eiji-San, nai?"

Shuusuke smiled, "It's the same for you, Gakuto-San, I'd almost go as far as to say, she's attached more to you than us, but I know she's really close to Eiji too since he took care of her all night last night."

Eiji laughed giddily, "Hoi, hoi! Kagome-chan is so much fun, nyan! She jumps on the bed, likes to dance, and color, and play dress up, and fluffy omelets, and bubble baths, and she likes to copy sounds that she hears, nyan!"

The two listening to the hyper, catlike red head laughed at his bundled up list of things they basically already knew.

"She proved most of that today, but she also likes tennis," Shuusuke smiled.

Gakuto nodded, his eyes taking on a faraway expression as he thought back to earlier. "I still can't believe neither of us caught that ball...I mean, it's embarrassing...to miss a ball hit by a three year old? Not that I wasn't impressed, in fact, I was proud of her, but still..." Gakuto sighed, "I'm ashamed to call myself a tennis player."

Eiji nodded, "I know what you mean, nyan...she got it past both of us, and with acrobatics, we still weren't close enough to catch it."

Shuusuke chuckled, "It isn't the end of the world, maybe when she wakes up, the two of you can ask her to practice with you, and you can pick up a few pointers." Shuusuke laughed at the glares the two boys sent his way. "Gomen, gomen, just a joke!"

"Ah, look, we're here!" Gakuto grinned, pointing at something outside the window. Shuusuke and Eiji both looked and saw a large two door gate with a big **A **split down the middle where the gates opened at. This was made more than obvious when the gates opened to allow them entrance, and half the **A** went left, and the other half went right. The Limo pulled inside and a few maids were awaiting them outside in a line with a few butlers alongside them.

Eiji looked in wonderment and astonishment, smiling widely as the limo stopped. "Sugoi, nai!"

The door opened and the three climbed out, somehow, as Shuusuke looked at the large villa, he couldn't help but wonder how this was an escape from the lifestyles of the rich and beautiful...he figured, only Keigo would truly understand such ironic logic, if there was any behind his thinking at all.

"We will take your bags, sirs." A woman bowed.

"I can take the young miss to her bed chambers," another man said as he walked up to take the girl, only for Shuusuke to take a step back, and Eiji and Gakuto to block him from proceeding further.

"It's fine; we'll take care of her until we leave for school, she'll stay in one of our rooms." Shuusuke said with a smile, but his eyes, opened, looked at the man dangerously, as if an underlining threat lingered in those gentle words he'd spoken. A warning of sorts; that, although it was silent, it spoke volumes to the men and women before them.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: What chapter am I on? I'm not used to writing so many chapters in a single night, what is this, like...eleven? No, I already wrote eleven, is it twelve? I suppose I could go check...-.-...I'll go check. Checked...it's twelve! So, here is chapter twelve, I hope you all enjoy. 225 R's total and I'll post ch13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

It was particularly loud in the mansion right now, with two acrobatics yelling back and forth at each other.

"Bath!"

"Iie, she needs to eat first!"

Neither would concede to the other.

"But she's sticky!"

"She'll get messier eating if you give her a bath before she eats!"

Yes, back and forth, back and forth, neither caring for the poor girl being fought over.

Shuusuke looked back and forth between Eiji and Mukahi, as they had been told to call the other red head. Kagome was in-between both boys with both holding one of her hands each as they fought over what their next step with her would be.

Shuusuke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and picked it up, "Moshi, Moshi?"

"_Shuusuke, I was wondering if I could read your fortune..."_

Smiling, Shuusuke leaned against the wall of the living room he was in, "How would you do that, nee-chan?"

"_Well, I already did, I really only wanted to know if you were interested in hearing it...it's kind of interesting."_

"...sure."

A soft chuckle sounded on the other line, _"I see a child...in your present...and your future, for a time."_

His eyes opened, "For a time?"

"_I'm curious, Shuusuke..."_

"About what?"

She gave that soft chuckle again, _"About why you didn't ask about the child...instead the latter part of what I said,"_

Shuusuke frowned, closing his eyes as he kept silent and listened.

"_Pay close attention, Shuusuke, because this is very important. You and your friends will lose her soon...don't worry too much...while she may be in dangerous hands, they will keep her safe until you find her."_

"What does that mean!? When will we lose her?"

"_Ja-nai, Shuusuke...if you can, bring her by one day so that I can meet her."_ There was that laugh again; that laugh...and then, the dial tone.

"FOOD!" Shuusuke's head snapped up at Eiji's sudden yell.

"Mmm..." Kagome's eyes were squinted as tears began falling down her cheeks.

Closing his phone, Shuusuke sighed and pocketed the device before walking up to Kagome and pulling her from both boys who looked surprised at the sudden cry that they had initially caused. "I'll get you something to eat, Kagome-chan, you're hungry, right?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes, wet and blotchy cheeks; she pointed a finger at the two red heads, "Not nice,"

Shuusuke shook his head, "No they aren't, making Kagome-chan sad in _very_ mean." He gave the two a look before walking off.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji kicked the ground gently with the tip of his shoe before sighing, "Fujiko scolded us..."

"Mm, we got told off by a kid too."

They sat down on the floor and frowned, it was one thing for Fujiko to scold them, but Kagome-chan had looked genuinely sad when she had looked at them.

"I feel crappy,"

"Me too, nyan~!" Eiji whimpered sadly before standing and walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the bath ready so when she's done eating, she can clean up."

Mukahi stared at Eiji's retreating back before jumping to his feet and chasing after him. "...ah...wait for me, I'll help!"

** -x-x-x-**

Shuusuke smiled, "Kagome-chan feels better now?"

"Good!" She looked around curiously and pouted sadly, "Ayji-nii and Muka-nii gone?"

He smiled at her names for them, "Can't say Mukahi?"

"...Muka...he?"

"Say it together,"

"Muka..he, Mukahe, Mukahi...Mukahi!?"

Shuusuke laughed, "Yeah, you got it that time!"

"I do good?"

"You did very good, Kagome-chan!" He smiled, picking her up before walking towards the stairs where he saw Mukahi and Eiji sitting at the top and talking in hushed tones. His mind wandered off to his sisters words, it was really worrying him. She said they'd lose her, but when? What happened that caused them to lose her? Who would find her? When would they find her? Whose dangerous yet _safe_ hands would she be in until they did find her? These questions were assaulting his mind while he handed over Kagome to Eiji and Mukahi to give her a bath before he left to grab some clothes for her. Momentarily, he wondered if he should tell the others about his sisters prediction...he finally decided against it.

'_I don't want there to be more than one worrying nii-san...those two are protective enough without the threat of losing Kagome hovering over their head...it probably wouldn't change anything anyways...I just, hope nothing bad happens to her.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yumiko smiled down at her tarot cards, she was curious to who the little child girl was, but from the confusing cards she'd drawn, she saw things like overcoming time, and abilities that surpass normalcy, and a son...she saw light, and danger...and sickness...the girl was sick, perhaps unknowingly so...but it would become quickly realized, she was worried about how her brother and those who become close to the child might take this information, so instead of telling her brother the exact prediction, she gave him an approaching prediction of the child she saw in his present and future.

"_I wonder just how this heartbreaking future will end...my eyes can't see everything, Shuusuke...but they see a lot...and see death. But...whose..."_

** x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 13...yay! If you all want to read chapter fourteen, then lets raise the total of reviews for this story to 250. I love you guys so much, thank you all for your reviews! I'll see you all next chapter, nyan~! 250 R's = ch14**

**I was thinking about this, and I would love to actually talk to some of you guys one day, so if you're up to it, message me and we can exchange phone numbers, nyan! That's what me, Yuki and Bishi did!**

**-Akuma**


	14. Chapter 14

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, Kaa-San!" Souta Higurashi ran through his house with a frown firmly placed on his lips, "Kaa-San!"

"Hai, hai~" Rai turned to see her son and smiled, "What is it Souta?"

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"No, she probably went down the well again. Though...so close to needing to start at Seigaku," Rai shook her head, "She'll be kicked out of this one just like her last school too..."

Souta shook his head and held up a yellow bag, "I don't think she went down the well, I found this leaning against the wall on the inside of the well house while putting the bucket in there."

Rai looked at the bag in shock, as if it were a monster or demon; she looked to her son who held an equally worried look. "I don't know if I should worry, Souta...what if she was kidnapped, she's strong, and can take care of herself, but...what if she went down the well and just forgot the bag, or decided she didn't need it, or was too lazy to return and get it...so many things...I...I don't know."

Souta frowned, he looked to the bag and then sent a glare in the direction he knew the well house to be. He wished he could go down the well and get InuYasha!

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Souta, let's give her a week, if she's still not back, then...I'll call the police."

Souta nodded sadly, _'I wish InuYasha was here...he'd find my sister for me.'_ He looked outside, it was dark out, and while normally he liked the night, it only seemed to worry him more.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome screamed loudly, her voice echoing the house. She was alone, and she didn't like it. The door to the room she was in opened and the light was turned on. A woman she didn't recognize ran in and Kagome cried out, jumping up onto her bed, she dodged the woman who came at her and ran past her. It was dark in the halls, and she was terrified of the dark, but she wanted her brothers.

"Ayji-nii~! Mukahi-nii! Shuu-nii!" She cried

"Kagome-Chan, what's wrong?" She heard the familiar voice from in front of her and turned teary eyes to Gakuto who was crouched down in front of the room he was in.

"All alone, no, no, no...not all alone..." she shook her head, placing her hands on his cheeks as she cried, her eyes didn't leave his as she tried to make him understand her problem.

He understood clearly, "You aren't all alone, you can stay in Mukahi-nii's room, though...I'm confused, you were in Shuusuke's room."

"Was, I woke up and found her gone," Shuusuke looked to the maid who was standing with her hands grasping her apron and her head bowed.

"Forgive me friends of the young master, but I was hoping it would take away the burden that a small child could be, and allow you each some peace."

"It didn't work out as planned though, did it, nyan~?"

The woman shook her head, "N-no...I'm sorry she woke you from your-"

"Stop it, leave the mansion, and return to Atobe-Sama's." Mukahi said, he was upset, no, he was past that. "You keep saying she, her, the child...Kagome-Chan would never have woken us had _you_ not moved her to an empty room. _You_ caused the disruption in the middle of the night. Kagome-Chan is not a burden," he smiled down at the girl in her angelic white nightgown provided by Atobe-_Papa_, as he preferred to be called by the little girl. "She is a precious sister, to all of us, and making her cry is not an option you have, so please leave, either tonight or in the morning, your choice. I don't want you here when I return from school. Kagome, by the way, will be coming to school again with us, since I seriously doubt we should be leaving her alone with people who don't take into consideration her feelings."

"Nicely said, Mukahi-San, also, sneaking into my own room was unappreciated, and untrustworthy." Shuusuke glared the woman down.

Eiji nodded, "We'll be talking to Atobe-San tomorrow, so don't let the door hit you on the way, nya!" Eiji hated being woken up, but he was absolutely _not_ going to blame Kagome!

The woman bowed her head, turning from the group; she walked gracefully from the hallway where the boys stood.

"...Gome is sorry...Gome did bad, Gome woke up nii-san's..."

Shuusuke and Eiji got down by Mukahi's side where Kagome was looking sadly at her hands, those small hands were twiddling with the silk children's nightgown she wore, and her eyes were avoiding theirs. All together, they leaned in and hugged her, holding her close to them as they tried to calm her down. They learned something really important that night, Kagome was afraid of being alone...and this left them wondering if teenage Kagome also had that fear, or if it was just a childhood fear she'd long ago grown out of. Whatever the case, they would never leave her alone, and this went for after she returned to normal, if she remembered them, if she didn't, they'd stay by her side. After all...she was their adorable baby sister.

"Gome did nothing wrong," Mukahi said softly.

Eiji smiled, "Gome did good,"

Shuusuke kissed her gently on the forehead, "Gome is our precious sister, and has nothing to be sorry for."

Kagome looked up the three boys curiously.

"_**We love you Kagome-Chan~"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter fourteen of Drink Mayhem, hope you all enjoy, please leave me reviews to let me know what you all think! The total Review Count for chapter fifteen to be posted, is, 275 total reviews! So, 275 R's = ch15**


	15. Chapter 15

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome kissed all three boys gently on the cheeks before she lay down in bed, "Now go to bed...night, night~" She crawled under the blankets after tucking her nii-sans in, each of which were finding it difficult to conceal a laugh or a blush.

No one spoke for nearly thirty minutes until they were sure Kagome was asleep, when Mukahi finally gave in and sighed, "This doesn't leave the room,"

"...nyan..."

"Saa~" Shuusuke smiled as Eiji blushed brightly and snuggled into his arms. His head resting on Shuusuke's chest, he was asleep before anyone said anything else. "So sleepy, Mukahi, you are always welcome to come on this side and join us in our hug fest,"

Mukahi immediately rolled to face away from the smiling Tensai, "No thank you, I'm quite alright on this side of Kagome-Chan, you and your cat can stay on _that_ side, of Kagome-Chan."

"...ah, Mukahi..."

Mukahi glanced over and looked at the brunette curiously. "Hm?"

"...It's warmer over here,"

Mukahi blushed and glared when he heard a muffled laugh come from the supposedly sleeping red haired neko in Shuusuke's arms. Taking one of the two pillows under his head, he tossed it in a perfect arch and watched with satisfaction as it plopped down atop both boys' faces, then turned and fell asleep to their muffled laughs. All the while covering his head with his own pillow and thinking of the two as punching bags in his mind. _'Sweet dreams...' _he smirked at the twisted thought of beating the two teasing guys on the other side of their _Imouto_.

The very one which clenched tight her eyes as small beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Movement beneath her eyes showed the effects of her dream, whatever it was, and as she moved into Mukahi's back, the boy rolled over and embraced her to his body as he too fell asleep.

Eiji and Shuusuke looked over at the two and both smiled.

"Nai, Fujiko...Mukahi is kind of cute, nai?"

Shuusuke smiled, "Hai...it's fun to play with him...but I thought Eijiko liked Oishi-San."

Eiji blushed, "It's not like that, nyan!"

"Shhh...hush, hush...I know, I was kidding," Shuusuke leaned in to his red haired friend and pulled him closer to his body, "Eijiko is mine, how could he be with Oishi-san if he's always with me? Right?"

Eiji nodded, "Fujiko is mean," even though he said that, he leaned forward and his lips met Shuusuke's in a gentle and blissful kiss.

Shuusuke smiled against Eiji's lips and ran his fingers through his red hair before whispering, _"Sleep now, Eijiko...tomorrow will be a long day."_

"_Mmm...hai, nyan."_

_**~Dreamscape~**_

"_...it's scary..." Kagome looked at the scattered bodies. She didn't like it here. Too many people weren't moving. "The people bleeding...hurt bad?" She looked sadly at the bodies, "Hello?"_

"_Who are you?"_

_Kagome turned to see a woman with long flowing white hair, a crescent moon upon her forehead, "Pretty..."_

_The woman looked at her, then to the field of bodies, "You don't seem to be having a very pleasant dream, ningen, why do you see these images? Did you fight this war?"_

"_Fighting bad..." Kagome shook her head, "No, no, no...bad."_

_The woman walked towards her, her golden eyes hard as she looked Kagome over critically. "You seem familiar, you look like...the ningen child which follows my son. Your eyes are different though...blue, not brown."_

_Kagome was confused, this woman was part of her dream, and these things on the ground, these scary people who weren't moving, they were also part of her dreams. Why though? These were scary dreams, and she liked happy dreams, not scary. "I don't like scary."_

"_Is it so bad?"_

"_...bad." Kagome looked at the bodies, she moved to one and shook it; there was a smell, pungent in the air, familiar to her. She was sure why, but this place, all of it was familiar. "Bad...not waking." She nudged the creature again and frowned, "Wake!" She got nervous, not used to people lying near her not waking up when she shook them or yelled, "WAKE, WAKE, WAKE!"_

"_They're dead, child." The woman moved forward, "Do you not understand death?"_

"_Is that bad?" She asked, "Death is bad?"_

"_...good or bad..." The woman kneeled down and smiled, "There is no good or bad in death, death is life, and life is death. One cannot exist without the other to walk beside it hand in hand. Do you understand little one?"_

_Kagome shook her head negatively. "Death holds hands, not good, not bad."_

"_...do you see those flowers, child?"_

_Kagome looked to where the woman pointed and nodded._

"_They will die, and in their place, more beautiful flowers will grow."_

"_...sad...and happy...?" Kagome asked._

_She nodded, "Yes, very good."_

"_What's those?" Kagome touched the non-moving creature and the woman looked disgusted by the thing._

"_Third class demons, mindless creatures that do nothing but wreak havoc and cause harm to people you love and care for. Nothing good ever comes from them."_

"_Bad?"_

"_Very bad. They can hurt you...child, what is your name?"_

"_...Gome is...Gome,"_

_The woman frowned, "Is that your whole name?"_

"_No, no, no...Gome...called Kagome by nii-sans and Atobe-Papa."_

"_...Kagome..." Golden eyes looked down at her as Kagome was suddenly being pulled from the dream world she was in. "Kagome...KAGOME!"_

_The woman's words became faint before they went completely unheard by Kagome._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(End-Dreamscape)**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy chapter 15, 300R's and I'll post chapter 16. WE ARE MAKING PROGRESS! Oh, if anyone is interested, me and YukimuraShuusukeGirl enjoy chatting in group chats, so if you have a yahoo messenger, let us know!**

**300R's = CH16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning found three boys waking up in a large bed with a little girl between them. Mukahi was on one side of the abnormally large, only in an Atobe Mansion, bed. Next to him was Kagome who was sleeping peacefully with the knowledge of someone being with her, and then on the other side of Kagome was Eiji who was snuggled into the warm arms of Shuusuke. At the moment, only one person was awake, and Mukahi had no intention of being the one to wake Shuusuke or Eiji, being, he could recall how upset they were last night after having been woken up, he would rather not be the cause of such anger.

Mukahi was always up early, but he did sleep through brakes and such occasionally, and with two younger siblings, he always had to help get them ready in the morning, the exception was when his parents went off on business trips and left them at his grandparents. He usually stayed with Oshitari or Atobe, so they left him to his own devices, with the full trust that their precious son would do nothing wrong while they were away. Which...he didn't, usually.

Running his fingers through Kagome's hair, he smiled softly at the still sleeping girl. She was precious, but he was still curious as to why she was so scared last night at the prospect of being alone. She had known they were there, and while he understood that the prospect of being alone might be lonely, especially to a child her age, he didn't understand her hysterics. She had stopped crying, but she hadn't wanted any of them to leave her, she was afraid for them, for her, and of something they weren't yet aware of.

"_Mm...nyan~"_

Mukahi was broken from his thoughts, turning his eyes to Eiji, he frowned, he was basically curling up into a ball in Shuusuke's arms, like...well...he wasn't going to say they were like lovers, but he guessed, it didn't look all too weird, they had been close friends if he recalled the nicknames accurately enough. Also, Eiji just seemed like he was the type to snuggle and hug, warming up so easily to those he's always around or even just meeting. So long as they weren't playing a tennis match against each other, he was pretty tolerable; Mukahi might have even said he was kind of cute, if that word hadn't been strictly reserved for Kagome...that, and...well, he'd never actually _call_ a guy cute, not out loud at least.

'_I should probably wake Kagome up, and leave her to wake the others; that's the safest bet...'_ Mukahi nodded and took his hand from Kagome's hair before nudging her gently, _"Kagome-Chan..."_ He whispered softly in her ear and smiled when she tried swatting his hand away, he moved it back before she could actually do so, and then nudged her again. Watching her eyes open, he grinned playfully and pointed at the two boys beside her as she finally gained consciousness.

"_Ayji-nii and Shuusu-nii!"_ She murmured excitedly, though still tired. _"Wakey?"_ She questioned.

Mukahi stood up and nodded, walking off to the door; he opened it and went in search for a butler or a maid.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at her sleeping brothers and smiled, climbing over Eiji, she pushed Shuusuke who peeked out from beneath an eye, Eiji did the same as she'd climbed over him. Both shared a small smile before capturing the little girl between them in a cage like hug. Her cheerful squeals and laughter could be heard through the halls on the Mansion, that when the door opened and Mukahi walked in with a small version of the female's Hyotei school uniform in hand for Kagome, he was already smiling at her cheerful giggles.

"Not to interrupt the love fest, or anything, but you guys, need to get dressed and ready for school. I'll take Kagome today, you guys figure out who me and Kagome are sharing a bed with tomorrow and text me."

Eiji blushed at Mukahi's comment and easygoing attitude towards the situation they had all been placed in last night to keep Kagome feeling safe and worry-free.

Shuusuke on the other hand gave a smile and nodded. "I will text you the two who will join you, or if someone in the Hyotei's Regulars chooses to do it, you can let me know."

"Hai, hai~!" He was already dressed; having done that while having one of the maids retrieve something for Kagome to wear that would be comfortable and functional for a little girl. "Kagome-Chan, let's go get you ready for school too!"

"School?"

Mukahi grinned, holding a piece of paper out for her, he watched her take it and frown before waving it in Eiji's face for someone to decipher.

Eiji looked it over and laugher, "Atobe-San set up classes for Kagome-Chan!"

"Hah..." Shuusuke read it over out loud for Kagome, "First period, Reading and Coloring, Second period is art, and third period is Nap time-"

"Lucky, nyan~!"

Shuusuke smiled, "Forth period is lunch with...hehe...Otou-San? He's really sticking with that, huh?"

Mukahi smiled, "Atobe-Sama has taken a liking to Kagome-Chan...My problem is, will I really have to call Kagome-Chan, Kagome-Sama, if he does adopt her? On that note, if she has a family, can he actually, legally, adopt her?"

Eiji frowned, "Atobe-San is Atobe-San...he can do anything, nyan. What is the rest of her day?"

Shuusuke continued reading, "Fifth period is music, sixth period is gym, and seventh period is...hm, I think he made a mistake."

Eiji looked at the seventh period class, his eyes widened three times in size, "Greek History?"

Mukahi laughed, "That's the last class Atobe-Sama has, he's saying she'll stay in his seventh period class with him, he's going to probably make a public announcement of some kind concerning Kagome which will most likely result in our entire school watching out for her for Atobe-Sama. Read the last part though."

Shuusuke did so, "This schedule has been sent to Seishun Academy and I have notified the Principal that funds for her care would be taken care of. Ore-Sama's daughter will be taken care of, even when not at Ore-Sama's school. The Seventh period is to be discussed between the regulars, but the principal has agreed to allow any of the Tennis regulars to take her in for seventh period while she attends her own schedule during first through sixth. Be Awed By Ore-Sama's Greatness...Saa~"

"Snap!" Kagome laughed, causing the boys to laugh at her silly antics and mimicking 'snap' of the great _Ore-Sama_.

"Guess we should hurry, today is going to be long, and me, Eiji and Kagome-Chan need to get dressed still."

"Dress, dress!"

"I'll get her ready while you guys get dressed. Kagome-Chan, you want to go see what all Atobe-Sama got for you for school?"

"Gift, gift, gift" She cheered as she jumped on the bed before jumping at Mukahi who caught her with ease before carrying her out of the room.

The remaining boys laughed before getting dressed and ready themselves. Yes, today was going to be busy, and in more than one way.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, I'm on 16, so I'm going along nicely with this story, I hope you all enjoy, 325R's and I'll post ch17! 17, 18 and 19 are ALL done, so...how fast I post them, all depends on how quickly I obtain 25 reviews...I have a goal to have Drink Mayhem become the crossover with the most reviews, so...somehow, I'm going to get 3,000 reviews...BUT ONLY WITH YOUR HELP! Even if its only a few words, its helps! Our goal is a total of 325~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Woooah..." Mukahi grinned as he walked hand in hand with Kagome through the Hyotei Gates. He had let Eiji and Shuusuke have the limo since Hyotei was just around the corner, and Seishun was nearly a forty-five minute walk, while his and Kagome's would be a ten minute walk. "I do school too?" She asked, holding up a lunch bento as she did.

"Yep, but you have to be good for your teacher...or, I don't know, teachers...I guess I should find your...uh, Otou-San..." Mukahi blushed when he realized how many people were looking in his direction. He liked attention, but this was just too awkward.

"Ga-Gakuto-Senpai! Kawaii..."

Mukahi turned and looked curiously behind him, one of the many girls in his own fan club, though, not as many as Atobe had, still too many in his own personal opinion. "Do you need something?" He asked the girl.

"Ah...uh, I-Iie. Gomen,"

Kagome looked curiously at the girl and smiled, "Hi~!"

The girl waved at her, but with only a small smile in return. She turned and walked off without so much as another glance at the little girl next to Mukahi before returning to a group of girls.

"Not nice..."

Mukahi looked at Kagome and frowned, "Who?"

"Girl goes to not nice girls..." Kagome pointed and Mukahi looked at the girl and a few of his other fangirls. "Not nice girls."

Mukahi had no idea what she was talking about, looking at the girls gathering around the one who had come up to him and Kagome, nothing looked _not nice_ about them, and he meant that in a completely innocent way.

Shaking his head, he continued on his way. He stopped a few more feet later when Kagome was suddenly pulled from his hand. His eyes turned deadly as he turned to see who was stupid enough to take her from him, softening only when he saw it was Shishido. "Oi, give a guy some warning before you go and steal his sister from him!"

Shishido grinned, "Heh, no need, she's Shishi-nii's Imouto too! Nai, Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome smiled, pulling his hat from his head and placing it on hers, it was too big, and ended up falling to the left on her head a bit due to the bill of the hat making that side of the hat slightly heavier. "Mine?"

Shishido smiled and laughed, "Just for today, kiddo!"

Kagome laughed and held up her lunch bento, "Shishi-nii goes to school too?"

Shishido nodded, "Yep, we are all enslaved here, they teach us such boring things," he faked a yawn, "But since Kagome-Chan is going to start coming to classes, she'll be able to come and visit us during class and lunch time."

"Visit?"

Mukahi pulled Kagome from Shishido and shook his head, "No, Kagome-Chan has to stay with her teacher and be a good Imouto, and stay out of trouble. Kagome-Chan is Hyotei's and Seishun's Hime, so she needs to behave like a Hime; Hai?"

Kagome laughed, "Gome-Hime!" She cheered.

"Hai, Kagome-Hime,"

"Be good?" She asked cutely, tilting her head with Shishido's hat still on her head.

Shishido and Mukahi shared a look before smiling, and turning back to her. **"Hai~!"**

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo stared from the chairman's seat where he sat with his back to the desk, his eyes on the large window looking out at the courtyard where he had spotted Mukahi making his way in with Kagome. She looked adorable in her _school uniform_ which he had custom made for her, along with a similar one for Seishun Academy, though, he'd been tempted to change the school emblem to his at least, but...he let it go. She would look adorable in anything he'd buy for her, so it didn't matter what emblem she wore.

Her hair was in low pigtails and being that it was so long, he'd had the maids at his house braid them with blue ribbons interlacing them. Keigo had always been gifted with the ability to see style, and his daughter was to be a model of his good taste. _"Perhaps I should put in some alternate classes, dance or something equally upscale. I could put her in cute ballroom gowns," _He smiled as he talked softly to himself.

He saw Shishido show up a few moments later, picking the small girl up, he had his hat taken from him by the child and laughed it off with Mukahi. He noted that Shishido had let her keep it a smirked, _'Already adapting to the Prowess of an Atobe, wonderful...my beloved daughter...Ore-Sama is proud!'_

His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he snapped his fingers, the chairman walked forward with a woman by his side. She wore a black pant suit with a dark pink dress shirt beneath the black suit jacket, and black heeled boots. Her hair was brown and tied up in a high ponytail that was braided down to her hips. "Atobe-Sama, this is Hoshio-Chan, she was highly recommended to take care of your...uh, daughter, during the school hours."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance...Atobe-Sama..." She bowed respectfully.

Atobe nodded acceptingly, he'd already done a background check on her after seeing her file. He was exceptionally pleased by what he'd come across, she was well adaptable around children, and was accustomed to being a nanny. Shuusuke had informed him of the one who had removed Kagome from his bedchambers, and needless to say, she no longer worked for him. "I'm sure it is, Hoshio, Sango...I do hope you take care of Ore-Sama's daughter, the last one I left in charge of her failed miserably so, and no longer works for me..."

"I will do my job admirably; I give you my word..." The woman bowed again before being excused to be introduced to Kagome.

'_Ore-Sama will be the one to decide just how admirably you succeed...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter; I would like another 25 reviews, so, once I have 350 reviews total, I'll post chapter 18!**

**In your reviews, tell me something interesting that you guys are into, I love reading and learning about new things, and this gives me some things to search up and learn about. It also inspires me to write other stories! XD**

**350R's = CH18**


	18. Chapter 18

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome-Chan,"

Mukahi stopped with Kagome in his arms, he was at his locker talking with Shishido when he'd heard Kagome's name being called, and while he had become used to so many regulars knowing her, he wasn't used to her name being voiced by a female, quite yet. "Who the heck are you?"

Kagome looked at the woman, and stared for a while, the woman didn't respond, she looked back at Kagome and crouched down, and Kagome hurriedly patted Mukahi's hands. "Down, down, down!"

He obliged and placed her gently on the ground, her feet already moving in a running motion before they'd even touched the ground, that when she touched, she took off like a wind-up toy, straight into the older woman's arms.

"Sango! Sango! Sango~!"

"Yes, yes, yes~" The woman, now identified as Sango, smiled as she hugged Kagome tightly in her arms. "You are much smaller than the last time I saw you, Kagome-Chan."

"Not small! Big girl, Sango!"

Sango frowned and looked to Mukahi, "She shouldn't be this small; may I inquire to what has happened?"

Mukahi and Shishido shared a look, they weren't sure what to say, considering that they had only learned about it yesterday, and wasn't sure who _Sango_ was, or if they should be telling people about Hyotei's and Seigaku's tennis teams new mascot in the first place. On another note, they could tell Kagome knew this woman, so perhaps she was family? "Who are you to Kagome?" Mukahi finally settled with answering her question, with his own question.

"I believe you heard my name coherently enough, however, my name is Hoshio, Sango...I will be Kagome-Chan's teacher starting today until everything is back to normal."

"Normal, you knew her when she was a-ack!" Shishido rubbed his head and looked at Mukahi, "oh, nothing...a baby, or something...look, I'm going to class before I get hit again. See ya Mukahi! Bye, bye, Kagome-Chan!"

"Bai-Bai Shishi-nii!"

Mukahi looked back at Sango and watched her stand, Kagome was still hugging her around her waist and he handed her the bento and Kagome's back pack before walking off towards the chairman's office. Stopping for a few seconds, he turned and looked back at Kagome who had caught his hand, he grinned, patting her on the head, "I'll see you at Lunch, okay Kagome-Chan?"

"...Kay, Mukahi-nii."

He ran off and headed straight to Keigo who he knew would be in the chairman's office, his favorite spot, or in the student council room on his _couch_. He was right, walking in without knocking, he did bow to the chairman, but he turned his attention to Keigo. "A word?"

Keigo nodded, "Chairman, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside?"

The chairman bowed and left, yes, the situation all-in-all, was strange, but at the same time it was normal. Hyotei was funded by the Atobe family, and Keigo was the King of Hyotei...All Hail the King...and by all...they mean _all_, even the chairman and teachers.

"What is it?"

Mukahi walked up closer and around the desk, he looked pointedly at Keigo. "Kagome-Chan knows her, relatively well."

Keigo looked at the file on the desk in front of him, "That's strange, Ore-Sama was sure that there was nothing indicating her relationship with a Kagome..."

"Maybe by last name, we don't know Kagome's last name..."

Keigo frowned, "True, Ore-Sama will have some people run a check for Kagome's and see if we can find a face match."

Mukahi looked at Keigo wondered out loud, "Perhaps check Seigaku for a Kagome...that's where Eiji, Shuusuke and Inui-San found her...isn't it?"

Keigo raised a brow at the dropped honorifics for the first two names, but held his tongue, "Ore-Sama will do that first then, it's quite possible she was a new student, as...I doubt the whole school wouldn't know her, and if someone had known her, then they'd know she was missing and have caused a stir or gone to see the parents...something..."

"How many days has it been? Yesterday, the day before...and then the day she was shrunken...three?"

"Today will be day four..."

"Why hasn't there been an Amber Alert?"

Keigo sighed, "Ore-Sama is unsure, perhaps she hasn't any family...we will learn more if she ever returns to her rightful age. Call Fuji-San and ask if Inui-San has come to any kind of conclusion to why his drink had this kind of side effect on her."

Mukahi nodded, "Right,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat down coloring in a smaller desk, Sango was sitting beside her, handing her the colors she asked for as she watched over her. It was quite, there was a mix of classical music and traditional Japanese music playing softly in the background as requested by Atobe, and the room was cozy to keep Kagome in a constant calm mood, not cold, so she wasn't freezing, not look warm so she was running actively, not hot so she was tired, just snuggly...so she was content.

"Kagome-Chan, do you really know me?"

"Sango is Sango!" Kagome smiled, coloring a cat light blue, right next to her sunset orange dog.

"How do you know I am Sango?"

Kagome stopped coloring and looked up at her, confused by the question, she frowned, "How does Sango know Gome is Kagome?"

Sango laughed, "Because I knew Gome, when she _was_ Kagome."

"Mix words...hurts head...Sango is Sango, Gome is Kagome...we know."

Sango shook her head, "I need an answer, its important, Kagome. There are a lot of people who are watching over you, not only your nii-sans, but those from before you knew all of your nii-sans...we see you, we need to know if you remember us,"

"Us, who is?"

"Do you remember more than my name?" Sango tried a different approach.

Kagome looked thoughtfully at the woman beside her, and shook her head, "I remember lots of red...and...death. Demons? Lots of bad things...not much but names...Kagome's name...Sango's name...Hentai's name?"

A laugh came from Sango, "I see, you remember certain things, not even all the names are correct..._poor Miroku_...lets keep coloring, I'll take you to the gardens when you are done."

"Kay!"

Sango watched the girl with a smile, but a tear lingered at the corner of her eye at the thought that, she may never regain her rightful age, and if that happens, she may never remember her family...friends...or her past..._their_ past.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me Here is the next chapter to Drink Mayhem. I posted chapter seventeen last night before bed, and woke up to the exact number of reviews needed, lol. So, here is chapter eighteen, I hope you all enjoy! 25 Reviews requested for chapter 19, tally the total to 375R's!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome cried as she saw Keigo from the window of the classroom she was in, she wanted him.

Sango sighed, "What would InuYasha say..."

"Puppy," Kagome said as she turned back to Sango who smiled at her. "Puppy ears...sit, sit, sit."

"Haha, that's great! You remember _that_ but none of our adventures!" Sango wiped away a tree from sheer amusement as she laughed at her best friends' memories, or lack thereof. "Well, I can't take you to Atobe-Sama, he's in gym class right now,"

"I have gym?"

Sango sighed, "No, sorry Kagome, art time."

"No...no, no, no..." Kagome passed Sango who followed her curiously with her eyes before they widened. Kagome was opening the door and running out before Sango could say a word. Kagome ran past a group of teachers, not that she realized that's what they were, but they were people, adult people, and they knew things. "Gym?" She asked the single word question.

A teacher stared curiously at her, "Mm, I will take you," he turned and bowed to the other teachers, "If you will excuse me," he held his hand out to the little girl as he straightened before guiding her in the direction of the Gym.

Kagome cried when she saw it empty, "No Atobe-Papa...Gym outside!"

The man smiled, "Ah...you were looking for Atobe-San,"

"Who you, Gome is Kagome!"

He smiled, crouching down, he held his hand out to her, "Kagome-Sama, I am Sakaki-Sensei, I'm Atobe-San's tennis coach."

"...Tennis...play? Kagome teach!"

This grabbed his attention and caused him to laugh, "Alright, you can teach me, I don't actually play much, but I know the sport like I know music, so by all means, teach me!"

**-x-x-x-**

Sango cursed mentally, two marks on either side of her eyes had appeared while she searched the child out, "I am going to lose my job! Kagome...you may have forgotten who we are, but you haven't forgotten how to cover your scent with a barrier...I doubt you even realize you're doing it!"

"Oh, Hoshi-San,"

Sango stopped suddenly and the marks on her face vanished before she turned and smiled, "Oh, hello Sir."

The chairman smiled, "I see you've lost the little girl,"

"Ah, she's heading to see Atobe-Sama,"

He laughed, "I'm sure she knows this school backwards, Hoshio-San...she's only three, she's lost and you can't find her."

Sango glanced outside and smiled, "No, sir...see, she's watching Atobe-Sama with one of the Sensei's. Now," she bowed, "if you'll excuse me,"

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome-Sama has a unique name for Atobe-San, why do you call him Atobe-Papa?"

Kagome looked at the tall man by her side and frowned, "You ask weird stuff like Sango ask weird stuff. Gome call Atobe-Papa, Atobe-Papa, because Atobe-Papa..._is_ Atobe-Papa...silly."

The man bit his lip, he really felt as if he'd just been given the most obvious answer to the easiest question in existence.

"Yes, of course..." Sakaki smiled, _'Silly me...'_

Kagome pulled on his sleeve and pointed, "We run too? Play gym?"

Sakaki laughed, "We'll play tennis, Atobe-San is in _class_ right now, not playing."

Kagome gave him what he honestly believed to be the saddest looking eyes he'd ever seen on a child. "Not play?"

"Not gym, let's play tennis, I thought you were going to teach me anyways."

"TEACH!"

Her cheer caught the attention of the Gym class and Sakaki sighed when he saw Keigo running over towards them.

"Kagome-Chan,"

"Atobe-Papa!" Kagome was released from the hands of Sakaki-Sensei and quickly pulled up into Keigo's arms as he caught her and lifted her into a hug. "You play gym with friends?"

Keigo laughed, "Not quite, Ore-Sama wishes he were playing, but tell Ore-Sama what you're doing," he asked, not caring for the classmates behind him, or the teacher who curiously watched the exchange. "You should be with Hoshi-San, yes?"

Kagome looked away, patting Keigo on his head, "No art...no, no, no..."

He smiled, "So Kagome-Chan won't draw Ore-Sama a beautiful picture just for him?"

Kagome looked at Keigo and smiled, "Gome draw for Atobe-Papa!" She kissed him on his cheek and almost as if on cue, all the girls in his gym class _'awed'_ at the show of affection from the little girl. "Down, Gome go draw!"

He nodded, placing her down on the ground, he watched as she ran to where Sango stood waiting by the school steps. He looked curiously to Sakaki and frowned, "How did _you_ obtain Ore-Sama's daughter?"

Sakaki's eyes could not have grown larger if he'd tried to make them, as most of the class too stared in surprise, none said anything.

**-x-x-x-**

"Sango, art time! I draw..."

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome pulled her inside and back in the direction of the classroom she was in, the music still playing softly inside as they entered. Kagome was quick to grab things to color with, but Sango stopped her. "Kagome, why not paint him a picture?"

"Paint? Fun...wet fingers color paper!"

Sango nodded, "That's right, let's put you in a plastic poncho to keep the paint off of you, kay?"

"Kay, yes, yes! No paint on pretty clothes, Atobe-Papa got for Gome!"

Sango smiled, "Kagome, I hope you wake up soon, you can't leave your real family behind...even if you have a new one..."

"Wake up? Dream not real, real dream? Gome is wake! Family here, with nii-san's, lots, and Otou-san, one!"

"Your mom?" Sango asked curiously.

"One!" Kagome held a finger up without looking at her, she was playing with blue paint as she talked, "Brown hair, nice, nice..."

Sango sighed; once again, she was left without any progress. Really, what had happened to her best friend?

Time passed quickly, Kagome had painter a pretty rainbow for Keigo and washed up before Sango said it was nap time; telling Kagome that when she woke, Atobe would be here for her.

Kagome was only to excited, that she laid her head down on the kid size rollout mat and let Sango cover her before Sango flipped the lights off. Kagome fell asleep, falling into, thankfully, peaceful, bloodless, and demonless dreams.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 19, for chapter 20, I would appreciate 25 Reviews, to tally the total up to 400R's! WOOHOO!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo walked into Kagome's classroom with the rest of the Hyotei regulars following close behind him. He was worn out from the talk he'd had with Sakaki, his classmates and all while having to run...well, not the discussion he'd had with Sakaki, but his classmates had all been questioning him during Gym class. Walking over to the sleeping Kagome, he looked for the woman who was caring for her and found her leaning out the window as she unclipped a picture from outside.

"Ore-Sama wishes to know how you and Kagome-Chan are connected," was all he said to her. She didn't show that she heard him as she stood up straight and checked to make sure the painting was dry. "Ore-Sama will not repeat himself."

Sango chuckled, "You are not my _-Sama_, Atobe...I only have one lord...and you are not him." She turned and held out the picture to Keigo who looked before grabbing it gently.

_**To Atobe-Papa**_

_**From Gome-Chan**_

Those words were messily written on the back and a small smile was on his lips as he looked at those words before turning the paper over. His eyes looking over the colorful rainbow she had painted with him beneath it in the middle, Kagome on his left, and a brunette girl on her left. "Who...?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. She has a mother, she has black hair though, not brown...this needs to stop! She has to change back sooner or later, she can't just leave her friends, and her family behind...she can't do this to us, after everything we've been through...after all this time, that we have waited to see her again...only to find her like this. Kagome...Kagome..." Sango fell to her knees before one of the desks,_ "Why did it have to be me they sent..."_ She slammed her fist against the wooden chair and the group jumped back a bit at the now broken seat. "WAKE UP!"

Kagome, who had been sleeping, jumped awake, startled by the loud yell, she stared at the shocked Sango and frowned, "...not sleep...not sleep..." She stood quickly and ran to Sango, hugging her worriedly as she patted her on the shoulder as Sango cried. "Waked up..."

"No...Kagome...you haven't. What is your full name? Do you know?" Sango asked through her tears.

"...name Gome, is Kagome..."

Sango stood and sighed, "...I will leave it be for the time, and my outbursts will completely fade after this day. It was too much of a shock, but know this..." Sango turned her eyes to Atobe and his friends who were all eyeing her as she placed her hand on Kagome's head. "If you can't figure out how to fix this by the end of the month...I won't be held responsible for how her brother will respond to this change. _My_ Lord, shows little mercy to those who mess with his family..." Sango turned and left, "I will be here when lunch is over, take care of her until then."

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo frowned, "She dares to tell Ore-Sama what to do? Ore-Sama would do nothing to harm his precious Kagome-Chan! She on the other hand-"

"_Nee-Chan...?"_

Keigo stopped talking and turned to see Kagome looking out the door sadly. He stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her head, his hand was much larger than her head merely do to her age, causing her bangs to fold in front of her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" He asked calmly, eyeing the back of her _teacher_ as she walked off.

"Gome had no blood dreams this sleep! No death or demons!" She smiled, "Good sleep, Atobe-Papa and Pretty-Mama..."

Keigo crouched down in front of Kagome and smiled, "Nai, Kagome-Chan...can you tell Atobe-Papa who is in the picture with us?"

Kagome smiled and pointed to the girl, "She go to Ayji-Nii's school..."

Keigo looked to Mukahi who shrugged, then turned back to Kagome who was now playing with Keigo's tie. "Does _she _have a name?"

"...Gome not know..." She rolled up the tie and let it go, watching it fall back into its place, "...Lunch time now?" Kagome smiled as she patted the tie and looked at Keigo who chose that moment to pick her up.

"Yes, Ore-Sama believes that it is in fact lunch time."

"Yay!" Kagome was ecstatic, she liked the fun stuff she'd been doing, but really, she'd waited all day to see Keigo, and her nii-san's and finally, she could!

Mukahi pulled Kagome from Keigo's arms only to be glared upon by the taller boy for taking Kagome. "Kagome-Chan, let's play on the rooftop while the others catch up to us, nai?!"

"Play, play!"

The two were gone before any complaints could be spoken, leaving the rest of the team to look at the spot they once stood blankly.

Shishido sighed, "Damn, Gakuto-San...he's hogging Kagome-Chan."

Ootori laughed, "It's strange, isn't it? We've known her only for two days, and yet...we all have come to like her already so much. Shishido-Senpai really thinks of her as an Imouto...huh?"

Shishido blushed, glancing down by Kagome's nap mat, he took the hat she'd _confiscated_ from him earlier, and pulled it on so that the bill faced the back of his head. "I guess, but Atobe-Sama is the one who thinks of her as his daughter...isn't that right, Atobe-_Papa_."

Keigo blushed and flipped his hair with a nonchalant look towards Shishido, "Ore-Sama can do what he wants, even if that's taking in a child as his own...on a different topic, I'm more curious to who this young lady is..."

"You know...it kind of resembles...hm, that girl who is always cheering on the Seishun Tennis Teams Regulars...what's her name..." Shishido eyed the painting in thought before shrugging, "I give, I don't remember her name, not that it should matter, it's not like you have to marry her because Kagome thinks she's _mama _and your _papa_."

"But that is where you are wrong! All kids see a mama and papa as two people who are living together at that young an age, she assumes such, and such shall be made true! Ore-Sama will see to it."

Keigo left with Kagome's bento in hand as he followed after Kagome and Mukahi.

Shishido shook his head, "This can't end well..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 20, sorry for the delayed update, I got home and after posting the next chapter for On My Orders, I fell asleep...I say the Rite of Spring ballet yesterday, and was tired when I got back, oops~! 25 Reviews please, 425 total R's!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was chasing Ootori around on the roof as Keigo sat with Oshitari next to him, both reading silently as they finished their homework early. In Keigo's case, he wasn't working on anything for school, this was personal homework.

"Kagome-Chan, come here." Keigo called, still reading the book as she ran around the entrance to where Keigo sat.

"Atobe-Papa, smile!"

Keigo looked up and frowned, "Was Ore-Sama not?"

Oshitari chuckled, "You looked in thought, so you had a serious look on your face."

"Ah...gomen, Kagome-Chan. We are going to the doctor after school so that they can check up on you."

"Doc-tar!"

Mukahi laughed, "Atobe-Sama is reading a weird book Kagome-Chan; he's learning how to be a papa!"

Kagome ran up to Kabaji. The taller of the group and more muscular, watched as she wrapped her hands around his hand and lifted her with ease as she maneuvered herself and climbed up onto his shoulders.

"Kaji-nii...is high, high!" She pointed down at the schools courtyard. Lots of kids were talking, eating, and walking around wasting time. "Do doc-tar with Atobe-Papa?" She patted him on the head as she leaned forward to see his face.

"...usu..."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She felt herself being pulled from the larger students' shoulders and looked up as Kabaji sat her down.

"Kagome-Chan, how old are you?" Keigo asked, he knew the answer though.

"Is this many..." she held three fingers out.

"Good, your name?"

"Kagome, is Kagome."

Keigo nodded, "You have a last name, what is it?"

Kagome shrugged, "...not know,"

"Your last name until everything returns back to normal, is Atobe. What is your full name, Kagome-Chan?"

"...oh, Atobe...Kagome!"

He nodded, "You will answer such when asked in the future, if asked, in the future."

"Kay!"

"Now, according to this, you will be doing much of your _maturing_ in your third and fourth years of life. Seeing how you've already gone through this, Ore-Sama hope's it won't be too much of an issue, but...Ore-Sama won't hold his breath."

Kagome grinned; she didn't understand anything he was going on about. _"Snap...snap..."_

Keigo frowned, "Pay attention, Kagome." He dropped th honorific, but she didn't care.

Kagome walked over and sat down beside him, "Okie...dokie..."

He nodded, "We should each, as Papa and Nii-sans, try to impart the best qualities possible onto her, she is in these years, the most susceptible to doing what she sees being done. So, it goes to say we should _all_ be on our best behavior. It also tells me that at this young age, where skills are seen, they should be cultivated...starting today onwards, Kagome will be taking part in tennis practice."

"TENNIS!" The only thing she understood, Kagome cheered happily for the word, "We play?" She asked, looking up hopefully at Keigo.

Keigo nodded, "You will have top priority while the regulars are practicing."

"...so...play?"

Keigo sighed, "Yes,"

Again, Kagome cheered before running off with Ootori to play.

"Don't think too much on it, she's three, she's active..." Mukahi grinned, "She still needs to get used to sitting down and doing nothing."

"...Mukahi-San, I've been friends with you for three years almost...I know how to take care of hyperactive children."

Mukahi pouted, "Not nice, Atobe-Sama...not nice at all. Oshitari-San..." Mukahi crawled over to his blue haired friend and gave a sad look to him, "Atobe-Sama is making fun of me!" He pointed and glared at his _King_.

"I hear,"

"Is that all you have to say? Mah! Kagome-Chan!"

Oshitari and Keigo watched the red head as he jumped up to his feet and flipped over the entrance and exit to the roof. They heard Kagome squeal and figured that the bouncy gymnast had landed close to, or in front of the child.

"Lunch is over, we should all head inside," Shishido said as he stood up with his, Ootori's and Kagome's bento's, all of which were empty.

The others nodded in their agreement before leaving. Keigo walked with Kagome following beside him as he took her back to Sango.

Stopping at the sound of talking, Keigo listened.

"_I understand, I'm not about to kidnap her though...yes, but-"_

It was silent for a few moments.

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

Keigo leaned forward a bit, watching as Kagome stared at him curiously, he held a finger to his lips so that she understood to stay quiet.

"_I will do as you say, but playing babysitter is under my skillset, don't you think? I'm a Demon Slayer, not a nanny."_

Keigo frowned, _'Demon...Slayer?'_

"_Will you appear anytime soon? What about Higurashi-San...what should we tell her about Kagome-Chan?"_

'_Higurashi?' _Keigo shook his head, knocking on the door, he heard the sound of a phone flipping shut before he opened the door, "Come on Kagome-Chan."

Kagome ran in and grabbed her colors, immediately sitting down.

"Ore-Sama will come pick her up for last period, until then..." He flipped his hair and left, but not for class. He returned to the chairman's office to...utilize the computer and office in general.

**-x-x-x-**

Golden eyes narrowed as a lone figure stared up at the building before him. He didn't walk up closer to it, or enter the building. He looked at it, then, silently...he turned and climbed back inside the silver Mitsubishi Eclipse.

'_Another day...Miko...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 21 of Drink Mayhem! 25 Reviews, a total of 450 reviews for chapter 22~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

The last class had finally come, and Kagome sat in Keigo's lap during his Greek History class, her eyes watery as she tried to stay awake, but the whole class was boring to her.

"During this time the votive offerings continued at the Acropolis and when the Athenians won a war against Boiotea and Chalcis they built a small temple of Athena Nike right next to the Propylaia. In 499 BCE Athens participated in the defense of the Ionian colonies in Asia Minor against the Persian Empire, and were among those who sacked Sardis, ensuring thus certain retaliation by the great Asian empire."

Kagome yawned; taking the pencil on the desk, she started to write letters out on the notebook as neatly as possible. Drawing small pictures as the man in front of the class talked on.

"_What are you drawing?"_ Keigo asked softly in a whisper as he watched the little girl in his lap draw what looked like a kitten with two tails.

"_Kitty, kitty...meow, meow, meow~"_

"Is your kitty more important than Atobe-San's teachings?"

Kagome looked up sleepily at the teacher and smiled, "Can this," she pointed to the Greek History book in Keigo's hand, "Turn into a big kitty that blows fire from her mouth and flies?"

There was laughter around the classroom; the teacher did not look amused, "Of course not. Can your Kitty?"

"Yes it can." She said in an 'end-of-conversation' tone.

"Well there you have it; a little girl finds her doodles more important than history."

"Not a doodle, you a doodle!"

"Of course, excuse me."

"You are excused."

He frowned and made to comment when the bell rang and Keigo passed him by with Kagome in his arms.

"Excuse me, Sensei." He left the room and left with Kagome, not really caring if the teacher argued over the girl being with him in class, disrupting it or such. He knew she was just tired. The day had been a long one, and he knew it would get worse through the week once Kagome realized it was an everyday thing now. "I'm going to take you to, ah...Mukahi, perfect."

Kagome tilted herself backwards in Keigo's arms and she fell into Mukahi's arms which were under her shoulders to keep her from straining herself too much. She looked up at Mukahi and smiled, "Mukahi-Nii..." she paused and yawned before continuing. "Ready to play?"

"Haha, no...I'm tired, let's go home and we can play after I take a nap." He took her from Keigo once she was upright again and holding her arms out to him.

"Kay, sleepy first."

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka was surprised to find himself and Shuusuke walking towards the mansion Keigo had provided Kagome with. His own _knapsack_ slung over his shoulder as Shuusuke went on about his room and how Kagome was absolutely adorable when she was sleepy. Though, he made sure to specify, not _as_ adorable as his Eijiko was...his words.

"Here," he motioned to the mansion in front of him.

Tezuka said nothing, eyeing the large gate as a limo pulled up alongside them. He half expected it to be Keigo, but when the window rolled down and he saw Kagome, he could only shake his head. _'He's turning her into a regular Atobe.'_

"In?" She asked.

It was an incomplete sentence, he wanted more. "Can you repeat the question, and ask it properly."

Kagome gave him a deadpanned expression, "Do you want in the car, for a ride to the home?"

"...that will do...for now,"

Kagome pouted, _"Or you can walk,"_ she muttered.

"Let them in, Kagome-Chan."

Shuusuke smiled, "Mukahi-San is present?"

Mukahi leaned forward and peered out the window, "You don't really think I'd let Kagome-Chan go home all alone...do you?"

"I'd hope not." Shuusuke climbed in and Tezuka followed closely behind.

"Tezu-nii, not seen a while! Sit by me!"

"...hm," Tezuka sat down beside Kagome and placed his bag down as the limo drove past the gates which had opened for the limo and was now making its way down a winding driveway before coming to a stop. It was a short drive, and probably would have been better if the limo had picked them up from _school_ but all the same, they were tired of walking so enjoyed the small brake. Kagome was the first to get out, running up the stairs without her bag as a maid quickly opened the door for the little girl.

"Where is she going?" Tezuka asked curiously as he followed the girl with Shuusuke and Mukahi by his side.

"Probably to dress for bed, she was apparently falling asleep in Greek History. She wants to take a nap so that she can play quicker. I told her she needed a nap first...I'm exhausted...Keigo-Sama is in a meeting with the student council concerning Kagome right now, so he went ahead and canceled Tennis."

"ICE CREAM!"

Shuusuke turned in time to be tackled by the little girl. "Haa...what was that Kagome-Chan?"

"I think she wants Ice Cream." Mukahi laughed.

"Yes, yes! Go get Ice Cream! Let's~!" She pulled Shuusuke away from the group and headed back out to the street to walk to the nearest convenience store for ice cream.

"Kagome-Chan, why did you change for ice cream?"

"Pretty?"

Shuusuke smiled, "Very, these are the colors that Eiji-nii and I where, also Tezuka-nii, and Ryoma-nii..."

"Ryoma-nii~!"

"Saa~" Not getting anything else out of her, he followed the Seigaku clad child as he walked behind her. Not realizing just how far ahead she had gotten, and just how far behind he'd fallen. Until he noticed he couldn't see her anymore.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 22! I hope you all enjoy! I need 25 Reviews, a total of 475 reviews for chapter 23~! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at the large buildings which were surrounding her left and right. She had been running ahead of Nii-San number two when she had lost sight of him. What was worse...she didn't have her ice cream yet either. "Dis way or dat way..." she looked left and right before shrugging and continuing straight, rather than turning any corners. Looking back over her shoulder, she never noticed the yellow and black clad legs in front of her.

**-x-x-x-**

Shuusuke heaved a breath as he slowed to a stop at the road crossing and sighed. His cheeks were flushed and he was out of breath from running around the city. _'How can a little girl get so far ahead of me...so quickly...'_

"Oi, Nii-San!"

Shuusuke turned and gave a half wave as he tried to calm his breathing down, "Yuuta-Kun, how have you been?"

"Same as usual...sis said you might need help with a girl or somthin'. I wasn't going to come, but..." Yuuta shivered at an untold thought which he chose not to disclose to his older brother.

"I do need help. A little girl, Kagome..." he sighed, "she got ahead of me on the way to get Ice Cream, and I lost her. She's only three years old...I...I knew this would happen, but..." Shuusuke fell to his knees and looked at his hands with a helpless look.

Yuuta seemed taken aback by this and crouched down on one knee so that he was at eye level with his older brother, "We'll find her...did you call the rest of Saigaku? Or the police? The girl's parents perhaps?"

"Heh, Yuuta-Kun...we don't know who or where her parents are. Even if we did, we wouldn't call them."

Yuuta frowned, and gave his brother a curious look. "...why?" He drew out the singular word.

"...because we wouldn't. Look, the story is longer than the time it took for what happened to happen."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know,"

"No, I think I do."

"You really don't,"

"I really do."

"...Inui shrunk a girl..."

Yuuta shook his head, "Your right, I _don't_ want to know."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she licked the vanilla ice cream, radiating happiness at the sweetness. "Thank you, Ki-Kun!"

The boy, Ki-Kun, as she called him, nodded from where he sat on the monkey bars of the park they were at. He was watching her with a curious glint in his eyes. "Can you not say my full name?"

"Too long,"

Raising a brow he decided to attempt a lesson with a kid, "Try saying it in pieces, Kiri,"

"..." she gave him what looked like a deadpanned expression, "Kiri,"

"Hara."

"Hara."

"Say it together now,"

"...Kirihara...is Ki-Kun."

Kirihara laughed at that, "You can call me Akaya too,"

"Akaya-Kun?"

"Yeah, sure. So what's your name again?"

"Kagome is Kagome..."

He nodded, watching the girl kick her legs out back and forth on the swing. "Where are your parents?"

Kagome shrugged, "Not know. Atobe-Papa not home...not know."

"Your Japanese is worse than my English..."

Kagome glared, not completely understanding the insult but knowing that it was in fact an insult, and directed at her. "That's mean,"

"It's true...your grammar sucks,"

"What's gwammar?"

"Exactly my point..."

Kagome ran to the trash can and threw away her cone now that the ice cream itself was gone, "Hands wash,"

"Hm?" He looked at her hands before jumping off of the monkey bars where he'd been seated. "There should be a bathroom around, ah...there, you can wash your hands inside. I'll wait here." He wasn't quite sure why he was bothering with this little girl, but something drew him to her. It was like some kind of...well, he wasn't sure how to explain it. His body was just being pulled towards her, and he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Waiting while she washed her hands, he thought back to her words about her family and his eyes widened slightly as he recalled the name she'd spoken. _'Atobe-Papa_..._' _ Akaya laughed, "How ironic, the _daughter_ of the Buchou of one of our rival schools."

"BACK!"

Akaya jumped nearly a foot in the air as the little girl grabbed him from behind, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. "Hey, Chibi...you said Atobe-Papa, right?"

She nodded and released him as he turned to face her. Being suddenly picked up, her arms naturally went to his shoulders to keep from falling. "Yes,"

"As in, Atobe, Keigo?"

"That's Papa's name...!" She giggled as she played with the loosely coiled black hair. Pulling a single lock of the black hair, she became fixated on the softness of the lock of hair as Akaya pulled out his phone.

**-x-x-x-**

Yuuta and Shuusuke had exhausted themselves looking for the little girl. Finally, they came to the realization that they would have to return to Kunimitsu and Mukahi. Neither wanted to go Shuusuke was even more nervous, considering the fact that he was going to have to tell Keigo...and worse...Eiji.

Yuuta sighed, "Everything is going to be okay, Nii-San, I'm sure of it." He wasn't normally so talkative with his brother, or at least, not so worried for him...but taking in the circumstances, Yuuta couldn't help but want to help him out. "I'll call the rest of St. Rudolph, they can keep their eyes open. Do you have a picture of her?"

Shuusuke nodded, "One...Eiji took it the night she stayed at his house."

"Send it to my phone and I'll send it to the guys,"

Shuusuke did as told.

Yuuta got the image and laughed under his breath. A picture of the little ravenette sleeping curled up to a bear twice her size was taking up the screen on his phone. He sent the picture to the St. Rudolph tennis team and pocketed his phone. All they could do now, was wait for her to pop up, hopefully she would.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 23, for chapter 24 to be posted, I need 25 more reviews, tallying the total up to 500R's. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: I find it funny that I wrote the chapter for this fic yesterday, and already I need to post the next chapter. You guys will be the reason I finish this fic so quickly. ^_^;**

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya waved a hand as his vice-Buchou arrived an hour later at the park he and the little girl, Kagome, had been at. She was running around playing with some of the kids while he waited for his vice-captain to arrive. "Sanada-Senpai!"

"I just got off the phone with Yukimura-San, he's going to call Atobe. I didn't have his number."

"Me neither..."

"Akaya-Kun!"

A hand pulled on his and he turned to see a big smile on the little girls face. "Ah...Hai?"

"Who is big Nii-San?"

"...Sanada-Senpai..."

Kagome walked close to the other boy and waved at him to come closer. Her crouched down and she took his hat. Smiling at him, she laughed. "Like Shishi-Nii and Ryoma-Nii...like hats! Like, like~!" She smiled as he patted her on the head.

This was a side of the _Emperor_ which Akaya had never seen before.

"Will play? Yes?"

The two exchanged looks before sharing a single sigh and nodding in unison to the child. Sanada looked at the clothes she wore and frowned, "Those are Saigaku colors."

"School number two!" She called, running to the swing set as she tried to jump into the seat. Failing miserably each time she made the attempt.

Akaya stepped up behind her and lifted her into the seat as Sanada stepped in front of her. Both pushed her in between them as she smiled and made small cheers of glee.

It was almost twenty minutes later that a limo pulled up to the curb of the park. A few minutes later and Keigo stepped out to see that Kagome was in good hands with two members of the Rikkaidai team playing games with her.

"ATOBE-SAMA~!"

Keigo, Sanada and Akaya all turned to see who had yelled, seeing red hair in a blur in the crowd of people on the street as it made its way to the park.

"Eiji-Nii~!" Kagome struggled to get off the swing and happily accepted Sanada's hand when he offered. She was quick to run into Eiji's arms and laughed when he swung her around in the air before pulling her in tightly for a hug.

"Fuji-San called you?" Keigo asked curiously as he walked over and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

She smiled and let herself lull backwards, her head resting against his chest while Eiji still held her in his arms.

"Yeah, I was at the pet shop nearby pacing when he called me a few minutes ago."

Keigo nodded, "I got off the phone about eight minutes ago with him, I figured he would call you. Then Mukahi called me a minute ago to see if I had her yet...Fuji-San..."

"He feels horrible; his brother is trying to calm him down. When he heard Kirihara-San had her he started to freak out."

"Hey~!"

"Akaya-Kun!" Kagome held her arms out, thinking that this was some kind of game, everyone was getting so excited, and she was getting so much attention, be passed around to everyone! She now wanted Akaya to hold her.

He obliged, though Eiji seemed unwilling to hand her over. He recalled the tennis match with Akaya and Tachibana. Of course, Shuusuke had taken care to get back at him, but that didn't mean he trusted him. Quite the opposite, he didn't trust Akaya as far as he could throw him; which wasn't all that far, if you considered Akaya's weight and Eiji's strength in general.

"Look!" Kagome smiled, pointing at her head.

Both Eiji and Keigo glanced up, both were unsure of what they were looking at. Then they took notice of the hat, but it took them both a moment to realize whose it was before Eiji yelled out in shock.

"EHHH!? Sanada-San took off his hat, Nyan~!"

Sanada frowned. It wasn't so shocking, was it? He glared at his Kouhai when he started to chuckle a little bit beneath his breath.

"Mine?"

Sanada looked at Kagome who was holding onto his hat by the bill of it. The hat was tilted cutely over one of her eyes as she tried to hold it to her head. "No, I'm afraid I need it."

"Not mine?"

He smiled faintly, but it was gone just as quickly as it had formed, "Not yours."

She pouted, but handed the hat over all the same. "Not mine, Nii-San's."

"Humph...Yukimura would like you."

"Yuki-Nii?"

"Yeah, he's in the hospital, getting better."

"I thought he had his operation," Eiji asked curiously, not having any problem with the vice-captain of the opposing tennis team from Rikkaidai.

"He did, and it was successful. However, he isn't allowed to leave for another couple of weeks. This means, he won't be going to the up and coming camp...which is more than just a little annoying."

"Camp? Oh...the Junior Selection Camp...but no one has received an invitation yet."

"I did." Akaya held a hand up and grinned.

Sanada nodded, "Same,"

"...mm, I did too." Keigo shrugged his shoulders at the pout on Eiji's face.

Eiji felt his phone ring and answered with a dejected sigh, "Moshi, Moshi." His eyes widened with every passing second before he smiled widely, "NANI!? WAHOOO~!"

Kagome clapped her hands excitedly, not sure why her nii-san was so happy, but happy for the addicting sensation all the same.

He closed his phone and grinned. "I got an invite too! WOOT~!"

Akaya raised a brow at the red head, "Here I though Saigaku hadn't made the cut,"

Eiji stuck his tongue out, stealing Kagome from his hold, he smiled to the little girl. "Your happy for Nii-San, right Kagome?"

"Right, right!"

"Kagome will be attending the camp with us. I've already received the okay."

"**EHHH!?"**Akaya and Eiji stared in shock at Keigo who merely took Kagome back from Akaya and walked off to his limo.

Kagome laid her head on Keigo's shoulder and waved sleepily to the three of them. This caused two of them to return the farewell, but Eiji was quick to shake himself out of his shock and run after Keigo. A few words were exchanged and after a nod from Eiji, Sanada and Akaya watched the two climb in with Kagome in Keigo's arms. Once the limo was gone, the two shared a look of confusion.

"Can Atobe-Senpai really do that?"

"...hm, from what I've heard, Atobe can do pretty much anything. I'm looking forward to the camp, a little bit more than before, now."

Akaya nodded and smiled, "Thanks for the help, Senpai."

"Don't mention it, ever."

Akaya laughed as his Senpai left, fixing his hat all the while. Akaya looked off after the limo as it pulled out into the road and left to an unknown destination. _'...Atobe, Kagome...interesting.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter! Once I have 25 more reviews, I will update again! 525R's total! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Inui looked curiously at the swimming blue liquid which intermingled with the gray murky color towards the bottom of the cup. Frowning, he placed a medicine dropper into the liquid, squeezing the top before giving rest to his grip to allow suction, but the liquid didn't fill the plastic medicine holder. Pulling it back out to see what the problem was, his eyes widened before he opened his bedroom window and poured the liquid into the rose bush out below the window. "Must have gone wrong somewhere in my analysis..." he tossed the melted medicine dropper into the trash and returned to his work.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on the floor of the house her caretakers lived in. They were all yelling, arguing, nothing like the way they normally were.

Eiji who was standing off to the side listening to it all, couldn't help but frown and step in-between the two Nii-San's yelling. "Oishi-Kun, Shuusuke-Kun...Iie~! This is pointless to argue over! Keigo-Sama already made the plans, and according to him, Sakaki-Sensei has willingly and happily agreed to take care of Kagome during the camp." Oishi made to argue about another problem when he was cut off by a cold glare by Eiji. "As for informing her parents, you already know we can't! It isn't a matter of not wanting to; it's a matter of not being able to! Please be patient, Oishi-Kun...we are all doing the best that we can, with what we have to go by. Nobody has reported a missing teen...no one is asking around for a missing daughter or sister...we can only do so much..." A hand took Eiji's and he looked down with a sad smile.

"Eiji-Nii, no more...no more..." She cried. Her face was blotchy from the tears she'd been crying. Stained red from her overly expressed emotions.

"No more, I agree...let's get you ready for bed. My mom thinks I'm staying over at Shuusuke's again, so I'm here for the night now. You can sleep in my room. We will let the others...do whatever it is they feel they must."

Eiji picked her up, he wasn't happy with what had just occurred. He had been talking to Oishi on the phone before Shuusuke had called him, telling him how he was scared for Kagome. Then he told Oishi to meet him at Keigo's getaway house, which he did. Then all of the yelling started up not even a moment after Kagome had come in saying she was going to camp too. Eiji and Keigo had been happy, talking to her about the fun things she'd get to do while there and all the people she'd get to meet. She was looking forward to seeing Sakaki-Sensei again, and of course, _Akaya-Kun_. She had taken an immediate liking to the boy who'd bought her ice cream and played with her at the park.

Oishi had become upset when he heard that they planned on taking this, still unknown, child with them to the Junior Sectionals Camp. He started ranting and raving about how she could get hurt, lost, stolen while no one was paying attention. This seemed to be a personal jab directed towards Shuusuke who had taken it as such too. He had arisen to the challenge and had argued that Oishi was just upset because of his lack of control over the situation. That was when Oishi seemed to go into some territorial state of mind concerning the team and arguing how the girl would only cause problems. He was yelling about how they should find the parents and tell them about her condition. This was when Eiji had cut in.

"Let's get you cleaned up and dressed for bed, Kagome-Chan...Then if everyone has calmed down a few decibels, we'll come downstairs to say good night."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she heaved and tried to calm her labored breathing, still crying from all the yelling.

**-x-x-x-**

Rai looked at her son and sighed, she was worried out of her mind for both her son and daughter, but her sons health was her priority at this moment. He hadn't been eating well, and it was starting to show. "Souta...come inside." She called from t doorway on the front patio.

Souta showed no sign of hearing her.

She was about to call out to him again when a gust of wind took her by surprise and a woman with black hair tied up in a bun stood before her. Crimson red eyes bore into her own as they looked her over then turned to look at her son who still looked on without noticing her. "Who are you?" Rai asked, stepping in the direction of the woman, if only to get closer to her son.

"My name is not important; I can with information on your daughter, if you care to hear it." She looked at the feminine watch on her wrist and frowned, "We should make this quick though, I have a dinner date I mustn't miss."

This caught Souta's attention, he took her sleeve in hand and looked at her with a pleading gaze, "Where is Kagome!? Do you know?"

She gazed down at him and smiled soothingly, "Kagome will return to you in time. She isn't in danger, but she isn't able to come home quite yet either. I promise you, that when she can, she will return, but you must be patient, and strong. You look a little under the weather, and I know Kagome would be worried if she knew you weren't taking care of yourself, Souta."

Rai finally dubbed this woman friend, over foe...Stepping up to her; she inquired the whereabouts of her daughter.

"Well, she is in this time, but that is all that I can tell you. I can even say that she's going to school and such, but nothing more, nothing less. Please be strong, and know that she will return...in due time. Lord Sesshoumaru has many eyes watching out for her, she is in good hands." Without another word, the wind picked up and the woman was gone in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind a single feather in her grace.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 25! I POSTED EARLY SINCE I WAS EXCITED ABOUT MY NEW WEBPAGE AND WANTED TO TELL YOU If you would like chapter 26, please review! 25 Reviews will give you chapter 26! The total amount of Reviews should tally up to 545R's. Please visit me at akumachibi dot com. I would love to see you all there. My boyfriend made me a webpage, and started moving my works over to that site so that Fanfiction and the other fan sites can't say my writing is too Mature or whatnot. I make the ratings! Please leave your comments! Luv, Luv! –Akuma**


	26. Chapter 26

**Drink Mayhem**

**Summary: Kagome is running by the tennis courts when she has an asthma attack. Inui who is passing by at that time with Eiji and Fuji in tow, offers her a drink while Eiji runs to get a teacher...the deed is done...and with innocent blue eyes looking up at Inui and Fuji, they are left in one of the most awkward positions they have ever been in. Not even sure who this girl is...they have to raise her from toddler years until Inui finds a cure, or the effects ware off. What else could go wrong?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: (No Pairing as of Yet)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

After bringing Kagome back downstairs, it was made obvious to everyone that Eiji had a way with the little girl as she was bouncing happily over to Keigo for a hug. No one spoke, as if waiting for the girl to vacate before drawing back punches. Oishi looked more than just a little bit put off at having his Doubles partner and best friend siding with Shuusuke over him. He could never understand why the two of them were such good friends in comparison to how much time he and Eiji spent together practicing and playing doubles. You would think that he would be the closest person to Eiji in the team.

Mukahi caught Kagome when she ran in for a hug after getting one from Keigo. He held her above him and laughed as she held her hands spread out much like a bird or plane before dropping her and catching her in a hug. "Sleep tight, Kagome-Chan~!"

"Sleep, sleep!" She giggled.

Eiji watched carefully as Mukahi placed the girl down and Kagome moved to get a hug from Oishi. He knew Oishi was the mother hen of their team, but he was acting peculiar with Kagome added to their group. Eiji was almost ready to say that his doubles partner might be _jealous_ of the three year old. Watching the shocked look cross his tennis partners face as Kagome held her arms out to be hugged by him, Eiji paid close attention to the emotions crossing his face. He saw a couple, surprise, curiosity, wonderment...shame. Yeah, he could believe that Oishi was jealous of her, but with hope, the feeling would be one to quickly diminish given some time.

Tezuka was a different story all together; when Kagome was done getting a hug from Oishi, and standing in front of Tezuka. He refused to show any feelings or hug her. A feint blush was already across his cheeks as she pouted at being ignored by the much taller boy.

"Hug! Hug~!" She whined, waving her hands in the air, as if that would make him pick her up. It didn't. Finally, she wrapped her arms around his legs and he spared her a small glance before looking away and placing a gentle hand on her head. She laughed excitedly before running to Shuusuke for a hug. "Sleep too?"

"Yeah, let's go to sleep. We will see you all in the morning." Shuusuke picked Kagome up and left with Eiji following behind him, arms crossed behind his head as he walked.

"...surely they don't share a bed..."

The group gave Oishi a look when Mukahi laughed a little. "Yeah, Eiji and Shuusuke both sleep together, Kagome sleeps with them. She feels most comfortable with Eiji...and she likes Shuusuke because he's something like...hm, I guess he's...motherly?" Mukahi shrugged.

"...yes, but..." Oishi shook his head and sighed, "I should head back home, I'll see you guys later."

"Hn," Tezuka inclined his head a bit and the remaining three watched Oishi leave the manor.

"I am off to bed too." Mukahi said as he yawned.

Keigo nodded, "I suppose we should all head to sleep then, tomorrow will be a busy day. We are to pack and ready ourselves for the Camp. I'm looking forward to this Saturday."

Nothing was added as everyone went to their own room.

-x-x-x-

Eiji kissed Kagome on her cheek and smiled at the little girl with a keen look. He really was starting to love the little girl, she was his baby sister now. A pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned back into that warmth. "Fujiko...what happened today?"

"The other day, my sister told me we would lose her again, but that she'd be in safe, yet dangerous hands. I probably should have guessed that it would be Kirihara-San...he's dangerous, but I doubt that he'd ever hurt a child..."

Eiji frowned; he hadn't really been all that civil to the younger boy. "You think so?"

"I'd hope so." Shuusuke placed a gentle kiss to Eiji's neck, breathing a soft sigh of relief as he tightened his hold on his lover. Pushing him down on the bed to lie down next to him, he felt the day falling around him. He had been scared when Kagome had just disappeared, and having tell Eiji...He would never let the little girl get hurt, because it would indirectly hurt the boy he held in his arms.

"_Shuusuke..."_ Eiji's voice was soft as he turned in his boyfriends arms, his baby blue eyes met with sharp blue. _"It isn't your fault...everything that happened, Kagome-Chan is really good at disappearing on people. She did the same with Ochibi...don't let this tear you down."_

Shuusuke kissed Eiji sweetly and smiled, _"I won't let this tear me down, Eijiko...but I won't let it happen again. I'm going to talk with Kagome tomorrow. Thank god tomorrow is the last day of school before Saturday."_

Cuddling in together, neither noticed a violet purple fog seeping from between Kagome's lightly parted lips. There was barely any that had come from the child, but it had been enough to set the child into a coughing fit for a couple moments before her nightmares of blood spilt battlefields and demonic beings plagued her once more. This time, however, there was no beautiful demoness to keep her company or impart her wisdom on. Kagome was alone, and left with the fear of crimson eyes bearing down her from a distance.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 26, I am getting back into this story. If you are reading this story, leave a review for quicker updates. This chapter was actually finished before chapter 25 was even posted, so I'm...needless to say...ahead of everyone else. 25 more reviews will tally the total up to 575R's! Also, visit me at**


End file.
